


The Rabbit in the Moon

by peachbxtt



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anbu Hatake Kakashi, Angst, Depression, Drama & Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Family Issues, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Mental Health Issues, Sexual Content, Slow Burn, Suicidal Thoughts, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:55:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25081237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachbxtt/pseuds/peachbxtt
Summary: Usagi Mayonaka was always fortunate in her life and experienced relatively little pain during the Third Great Shinobi War. She was privileged for a ninja, so getting her first taste of real trauma truly came as a shock. When her mind goes spiralling, a mysterious ANBU comes into her life as he too navigates his own recovery of past events.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Original Character(s), Hatake Kakashi/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 34





	1. At the End of War

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is a new fic while I write my other Kakashi/OC—The Price of Simplicity (YOU SHOULD CHECK IT OUT!). Anyways, I wanted to write something a tad bit darker than that fic which is full of fluff. Please leave kudos and comments alike :3 I know these are some rough times and I hope everyone is staying safe out there! Wear masks, sign petitions, and donate to causes you support if you can!
> 
> Anyways, enjoy~~~

By the time Usagi Mayonaka turned fifteen, the Third Great Shinobi War was beginning to fizzle down as nations became weary from constant battle. The people's will were as low as the resources they had to continue to assert their dominance over the lands. Borders and fine lines were being drawn in compromised treaties that benefitted the so-called “winners”. Usagi was fortunate during these times to have non-ninja parents who simply participated in creating weaponry for the shinobi of Konoha.

Business for the Mayonaka family was nothing more than booming during the war. While they too dreaded the violent days where demand was high, the payback was near double. The Mayonaka family had moved into a bigger house with a relatively spacious compound. Of course, it was nothing compared to that of the Uchiha, Hyuga, or Nara clans' homes but it was still rather luxurious considering the fact the Mayonakas weren’t originally of esteemed status.

Usagi sat outside in the grass staring up above the stone wall at the clouds in the sky. It was a laid back day for her and you could tell because Usagi was dressed in a light, white sleeveless dress that pooled around her ankles. Her black hair was loosely tied up into a messy ponytail allowing the summer breeze cool her pale skin underneath the hot sun.

“Usagi!” her mother called out. “It’s time for lunch!”

“Be there in a second!” Usagi called back.

Life was good these days, but why was that? It certainly couldn't have been good for everyone. If there was one factual thing about life was that it wasn't fair.

Elsewhere, there was a boy who had recently turned sixteen. Grown men envied his skill as he received his promotion to ANBU captain—a feat that was difficult even for the most seasoned shinobi. Of course, nobody understood what it means for a child to assume such a position. To even become an ANBU meant elite proficiency and a certain kind of personality that was decisive and cruel. Kakashi Hatake knew this and rather than a moment to celebrate, he saw it as a chance for compensation. A time to pay for his dirtied hands by putting his life in threatening situations over and over again.

“Captain,” one of his teammates called out to him.

“What is it Tenzo?” Kakashi responded coolly.

“I sense enemies approaching,” the younger boy replied. “Also, don’t call me by that name.”

“How many?” Kakashi asked while ignoring Tenzo’s request. Tenzo was even younger than Kakashi, meaning the boy had faced trials just as great or even greater than Kakashi’s own. Still, Tenzo held onto a brighter demeanor and held an almost childlike appreciation for his senior.

“Perhaps, seven,” he answered.

“Hmm,” Kakashi let out pensively. “We’ll take them on.” Kakashi whisked out his katana and readied himself into a predatory crouching position. Tenzou followed suit, but remained situated right behind his captain.

“Kakashi-senpai. Please, remember this time, to keep at least one of them alive for interrogation.”

“I won’t make any promises.”

The two shinobi silently disappeared from their hiding spot among the camouflage of the branches and leaves to jump down into action. Their movements were swift and quick. Blood splattered their surroundings. Little could be heard other than the painful cries for mercy followed by the loudness of quiet death. Kakashi was true to his word and did not leave a single target alive. Tenzo remained in his position looking at Kakashi’s back. The end of his katana was lined and dripping with red liquid back onto the pile of bodies he stood upon.

It was a dark reminder that for them, the war had never ended. It would never be over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This first chapter sets the stage of two very different lives at the end of the Third Shinobi War. Usagi and her family found prosperity as a product of war despite its blatant cruelty and it's something she begins to struggle with. Alternatively, Kakashi has faced the worst of it and is thrown further into darkness. Their paths are pretty divergent, but will come together soon.


	2. He Doesn't Hesitate

Everyone had lost someone during the war. For Usagi, everyone she had lost in her life were people that she wasn’t too acquainted with. For example, Minato Namikaze. She knew him because he was not only the Yondaime, but also the Yellow Flash and hero of Konohagakure. Minato was also a sensei to a group of his own students, two of whom passed, which allowed for Usagi to come by him from time to time. However, she only knew the man at surface level as “Minato-sensei.” 

“Today, we’ll be accompanied by two ANBU Black Ops on our mission,” Usagi’s sensei, Kyoko announced. Kyoko was kunoichi in her early thirties and had become well acclaimed in the system. She had just recently become a jonin leader and was good at her job. The woman wasn’t as conventionally pretty as she was charismatic, but still drew significant male attention because of her well proportioned body. Usagi wondered if she’d ever grow as full as her teacher. “They’ll stay out of our way for the most part, but you should be aware of this. As young chunin, I want you three to stay out of the action as much as possible and only play supportive roles for me and the ANBU.”

“Why do we need the ANBU on our mission?” Usagi’s male teammate, Saiko asked flippantly. Sailko was very skilled, but was headstrong. He was the risk taker of the group and was the one who would sometimes get the team stuck in some compromising situations, but overall was talented. 

“Don’t be so snide, Saiko,” Tengai, the other teammate, scolded. Tengai was the real brains of the group. He was the first one out of the three of them to become a chunin and was in line to become a young jonin. Whatever mess Saiko got them into, Tengai was there to make things work. However, the boy was rather stuck up, blunt, and uptight. “But where are they, Kyoko-sensei?”

“They’ll accompany us out of our line of sight,” Kyoko replied. “It’s an ANBU’s job to work from the shadows, just carry on as usual and don’t do anything stupid.”

“What’s the point in us knowing about it then?” Saiko challenged. 

Kyoko sighed heavily. “Look, these are just my orders from the Hokage. Can I please just get to the mission brief and maybe things will make more sense then?” The two boys nodded, but Usagi’s mind seemed to drift somewhere into the trees. “Hey, Usagi.” Kyoko snapped her fingers in front of Usagi’s golden, brown eyes. “Pay attention.” 

“Sorry,” Usagi said. Kyoko leaned back with her arms across her chest. 

From Kyoko’s perspective, Usagi had the most potential. Possibly even more than Tengai who was the supposed genius of their generation. With written test scores alone, Usagi could outsmart even some entry level jonin. She was extremely perceptive and seemed to have already caught onto the location of the two ANBU perched high up on some branches. Unfortunately, Usagi never really applied herself and let the boys take charge when it came to action. 

“Okay, now that I finally have all of your attention, I can begin.” The three students nodded. “Recently, we've been trying to formulate an economic and political agreement with Sunagakure. However, we’ve recently received intel of the possibility that Iwagakure will try to intercept which is why the ANBU will be accompanying us. However, their prerogative is much more complex than ours and you’ll do well not to question it. Our task is simply to deliver this scroll to the Kazekage. Understood?”

“I’m still not totally sure why the ANBU have to stick around. It’s like we can’t take some enemy ninja.”

Usagi rolled her eyes. 

“Oi, Usagi? Got something to say then say it out loud.”

“Jeez, Saiko, could you at least try and use your head from time to time. Kyoko-sensei doesn’t want us to question the ANBU. That means they have dirty work to do to keep enemies off our back. Does someone have to spell it out for you every single time? Honestly.”  
Saiko growled and pointed a finger at the dark haired girl. “Just because you’re so smart doesn’t make you so great, Usagi! Just wait until you get into some trouble. You’ll be thanking me for saving your life!” 

“Tengai, please make him stop,” Usagi pleaded. 

“No can do,” Tengai shrugged. “He just likes you too much.” 

Usagi’s eyes opened wide with amusement while Saiko’s face turned beet red.

“W-W-What the fuck, Tengai?” he yelled. “W-W-Why would I like an ugly hag looking girl like Usagi?” Usagi flinched angrily at Saiko’s comment.

“Because you don’t actually think Usagi’s ugly,” Tengai stated as-a-matter-of-factly. “Besides, Usagi’s one of the prettiest girls of our year. There’s little chance you actually mean what you say, Saiko.”

“That’s enough, you guys,” Kyoko cut in. Her words were stern, but her expression was amused. Her three students were still kids and deserved to have moments like these, but business was business. “Let’s get a move on.”

It was about a two day trip to Sunagakure by foot. The first day went by slow, but smoothly. There were no unanticipated encounters since they spent most of their time still within Land of Fire territory. However, the same couldn’t be said for when they crossed the border and entered unprotected territory. While they had a pretty robust treaty with Sunagakure, any wrong move could spark controversy. It was why the ANBU was tailing them. They could do a thorough clean up when it came to without risk of war and their team could finish the mission as if nothing happened. In fact, they might never even figure out if anything happened behind the scenes. Still, Usagi had to admit that it was strange Kyoko told them about the ANBU presence. It had to mean that danger was inevitable. 

Usagi paced herself behind the rest of her visible group. She looked at Kyoko and determined that she would stand with the ANBU and fight until things were under control and she could regroup with the rest of us. For her, the priority would be to make sure that the three of them were safe and could get the scroll away easily. Next in line to consider was Tengai. He was a kind of prodigy, but he could be hasty and try to jump into action to prove himself. Luckily, he had a good sense of rationality and logic so convincing him to step back wouldn’t be difficult. 

Saiko, on the other hand, was a different story. Getting this boy to do anything remotely near pragmatic was practically impossible. Usagi jokingly considered letting Saiko fight and leaving him to fend for himself, but her better judgement told her that was a twisted thought to have. Tengai and Usagi had protocols for dealing with Saiko some of which involved knocking the boy out and carrying him to a safe point. Usually though, it involved Usagi convincing Saiko that she herself needed protection which was an unideal scenario but at times necessary. Then if the worst happened, then she would gladly fight alongside her teammates as she had been over the last few years. Usagi quelled her anxieties as she ran through her courses of action again and again.

Above the group of young Konoha shinobi and their sensei, stalked two ANBU soldiers. One was Kakashi who was partnered with a much smaller boy with dark hair. Younger than Tenzo even. In fact, the boy was only eleven years old and already a part of this wretched lifestyle. While Kakashi could only object this in personal philosophy, he had to admit that Itachi Uchiha was more skilled and talented than the famous Kakashi of the Sharingan himself. 

“That girl knows where we are,” Itachi noted. 

“Yeah,” Kakashi said. “She’s good. A promising sensory type.”

“I think she knows of our mission,” Itachi furthered. “Or, at least, she knows that they’re being targeted.” 

“It doesn’t matter what she knows,” Kakashi stated nonchalantly. “Our mission is to eliminate those who get in the way and gather intel on them.”

“Are we not supposed to protect them also?” Itachi asked rather innocently. 

  
Kakashi looked over at the boy behind the white mask and replied, “Of course but should they still fail, we’ll carry out their mission for them.”

 _One, two, five, nine,_ Usagi counted the number of unfamiliar chakra signatures to herself. _Eleven._ Then again, two of them had to be from the ANBU, right? Or maybe, they were trained to be undetectable. Either way, they were outnumbered. Usagi’s heart race tripled and the sound drummed in her ears. The unavoidable was here. Did Kyoko know? Should Usagi say something? Signal something?

“They’re close, aren’t they?” Tengai whispered to Usagi. Saiko and Kyoko all subtly fixed their gazes on Usagi who gave zero reaction, not wanting to give away their knowledge to the surrounding enemy. 

Kyoko then said quietly, “Saiko, I don’t want any of your complaints. When they come, you three run and hide. We’ll rendezvous at the destination, got it?” Tengai and Usagi nodded affirmatively, but no one noticed Saiko who grit his teeth and clenched his fist tightly.

Missions like these were never easy. Survivability could be reduced down to a fraction or probability, but it could never factor in chance and luck.

Her mind had gone blank the moment the battle started with a loud explosion which knocked back into a tree. Luckily, she wasn’t thrown back so hard that she couldn’t escape up into the trees where she hoped to regroup with Tengai and Saiko, but neither surfaced.

She could only vaguely recall Tengai pleading Saiko to pull back before a wet slashing sound resounded through the forest followed by a muted thump. Usagi hesitated and her brain seemed to filter out any kind of sounds making everything hazy and unclear. Who was screaming? Was it the enemy? Usagi, finally mustered the courage to jump back down to the ground, but as soon as it started it was over. She was too late.

Usagi looked out at the horrifying scene before her. 

Blood was splattered everywhere and bodies were scattered across the ground. Some were also draped over tree branches and at least half of them had definite holes through the center of their bodies. Most notably were the corpses of Usagi’s former teammates and teacher. Was she in the tree too long? Why didn’t she help save them? How cowardly. Usagi trembled violently and fell to her knees. Words wouldn’t come out of her mouth.

She felt the presence of two people behind her. They felt menacing. 

“If you are unable to continue the mission then give us the scroll,” the voice said. “I know you have it.”

Usagi did hold the scroll. The team had figured she would be the most trustworthy to possess it and she desperately regretted how right they were about it. With shaky hands, Usagi reached into her green flak jacket for the scroll. She didn’t quite have the strength to stand, turn, and hand it over. Impatiently, a gloved hand reached down and snatched it out of her hand.

“Take this to Sunagakure,” the same voice instructed. “I’ll take care of things here. Be fast and don’t mention what happened here to anyone unless the Kazekage asks. Even then keep the information as limited as possible.”

“Yes, captain,” the other voice was much younger but just as still as the ANBU captain’s. In a split second, the presence of the younger boy disappeared.

The captain walked over in front of Usagi and crouched down to eye level. Usagi couldn’t make out the man’s face or even his eyes. She could barely breathe for that matter.

“You okay?” he asked. Her eyes trailed down to the ground and followed the splotches of blood that lead to her- “Hey. Look here at me.” The man caught her attention. “Tell me what is Rule No. 25?”

Usagi gulped and answered in a low voice, “A shinobi shows no emotion.”

“Good,” he said. Usagi sucked in a deep breath with her eyes closed and exhaled. “Now, I have some cleanup to do. That’s going to include your friends and sensei. Since you’re here, I’ll need you to just confirm their names. Can you do that?”

Usagi refused to answer and simply bit her lip as a pathetic attempt to hold back panicked tears.

“Usagi, was it?” the ANBU asked. “I guess this is your first time dealing with something like this. You’re probably wondering what happened here and what’s going to happen now. I’m going to tell you exactly what’s going to happen and as your superior, I expect you to follow through with what I say. Nod if you understand.” Usagi reluctantly complied. “Good. Your peers’ bodies have to go along with the enemies whom I will have to search. They all hold village secrets, especially Kyoko-san’s. However, before I do that, it’s protocol to identify the deceased with as much certainty as possible. Since you’re here, you can do that for me pretty easily. The process is pretty quick, but might take about twenty minutes considering there are quite a few bodies here. In that time, collect yourself and keep a lookout. While I highly doubt there will be any enemies, do it as a precautionary measure. Once I’m finished, we’ll go back to the village together and we’ll be making one stop for sleep. When we get back to the village, you’ll report everything that happened here today to the Sandaime. Is all that clear?” 

There wasn’t any room in his tone of voice for question or defiance. The ANBU captain didn’t stutter or hesitate with giving his list of commands. 

“T-their names were Kyoko,” Usagi whispered. She looked over at her sensei’s body and her crooked neck. “Tengai.” Several kunai were stuck in the front of his body. “And Saiko.” Saiko was probably in the worst condition. Whatever weapon slashed at him nearly cut the boy in half. Usagi could almost see hints of the pink entrails from his gaping gash.

“Good,” the ANBU commended again. “You can turn away for this.” Usagi pulled herself off the ground and turned to face a tree as if she were a child on timeout. It was a little humiliating, but then she heard the sound of flames going up in the air. The tears finally fell as she thought of her comrades’ bodies burning away out of existence from this Earth for all eternity. 

Night fell quicker than expected. Usagi sat across from the ever silent ANBU with a small fire separating them. He had silver hair the color of moonlight which was his only notifying characteristic. His voice sounded mature, but still relatively young. The man was stoic and endlessly composed. Well for him, shit like this was second nature. 

“Do you blame me?” the man finally spoke.

Usagi raised her brows at the man. “I would be lying if I said that I wasn't curious why the skilled ANBU couldn’t save them.”

“Well, casualties could have been prevented if Saiko had followed orders and didn’t jump straight into a battle full of jonin class ninjas. In turn, your sensei and Tengai tried to save him but it cost them their lives as well. You were spared because you followed the rules. You did what you were supposed to do.”

“Heh,” the girl scoffed. “The rules saved me, huh? Lucky me.” Usagi’s voice dripped with harsh sarcasm. 

“Do you wish you’d died then too and possibly have risked the mission?” the grey haired man interrogated.

Usagi shot him a fierce glare. “I wish I had been there for them when they needed me.”

“So why didn’t you come down sooner? You were probably stuck up in that tree for at least five minutes.”

“What?” She could have sworn she was only there for thirty seconds at most. 

The ANBU sighed. “Forget it. I’m just being harsh now.”

Why did she stay up in that tree for so long? Five minutes? In that time she could have at least dragged Tengai out of the situation and escaped with him. So much blood didn’t have to be spilled if she had acted sooner. Or even if she was stronger, she might have been able to prevent Saiko’s death too. 

“Hey,” the ANBU spoke again. “Go to sleep. We won’t be stopping for any breaks tomorrow. You’ll need to conserve your energy if you’re going to keep up with me.” 

She tried to follow his unwavering order, but sleep didn’t come so easily or at all. How could she? A few times, Usagi rolled over to see if the ANBU man had fallen into slumber but the man sat upright keeping watch. He was motionless as if he were stone and didn’t even budge to do humanistic things like scratch his nose. The masked ANBU was unnaturally composed. Had he been through this before? Of course, he had. But how many times? How many before her? Usagi wanted to ask him if this terrible ache in her chest would go away. If anything could ever be normal again. However, asking was futile. She knew the answers deep within her and those answers were no.


	3. Underneath Silks and Linens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Suicidal thoughts, depression, description of panic attacks.

Home was supposed to be the safest place. Usagi’s room was supposed to be her haven under a fluffy duvet. She should have felt like floating on cotton clouds, but everything hurt. Everything ached. Grey light peaked through the slitted opening of the curtains. Usagi watched as the light grew stronger as time passed and the sun rose higher. It must have been past noon already. 

The gentle knock on her door should have stirred Usagi, but she didn’t budge.

“Usagi,” her mother’s voice was so soft and tender, it could break Usagi’s heart. “You can’t sleep all day. Please, come down to eat something.” Usagi didn’t reply. “Your father’s getting worried. You don’t want to see him mad, do you?” Not even a small flinch. The older woman downcast her eyes to the floor where dirtied clothes had been aimlessly discarded. Old pictures and frames were tossed into a mess. In most scenarios it was an unacceptable sight. “At least take a bath. I’ll bring you something and leave it at your door. I won’t tell you twice.” The door shut closed. 

Usagi rose from out under her blue light olive green sheets. Her cheekbones were sunken in and her face appeared almost grayish from lack of sleep. The pink from her lips were faded and her black hair was fashioned into a matted mess. On the covers of her pillows were wet stains from endless tears during the night and in her abrupt yet vivid dreams. Across the room from her bed was a walnut vanity with floral accent engravings around the mirror. Usagi looked at herself and her squalor state of absolute misery then at the mess she had been living in over the last two days. 

The day after tomorrow, Usagi would have to return to work. She wasn’t sure if she wanted to. 

By some kind of will, Usagi eventually made her way to her private bath. She filled the light wooden basin with steaming water and let herself sink into the heat. It would be easy to drown the way she was. Everything felt so heavy as if there were boulders made of dense gold on top of her shoulders. Usagi could just slip a little farther. The water reached the tip of her nose temporarily blocking all her ways to breathe. Unable to hold any longer, Usagi hoisted herself back up into a proper sitting position. 

Usagi wrapped herself in a neutral tone, linen robe. The material was light for the summer and almost see through, so she had to be careful when walking back to her room to not get caught by others in the house. Her mother, Risu, had put much effort into the look and details of their household. Everything had a system for the corresponding season. For clothes that meant silks and linens in the summer and heavy cottons and wools in the winter.

Everything had a purpose aesthetically and philosophically. Decorations were well considered and were put in such a way everything looked expensive. Usagi stopped in the hallway to appreciate an elegantly arranged bouquet of wildflowers she and her mother had gone to pick a week prior. They had made the challenge for themselves to pick only white flowers and flowers with bluish violet accents. Risu then effortlessly placed them into a simple bamboo vase to commemorate their time together. Just a week ago everything was so different.

Usagi made her way back to her room and stepped over piles of clothes and tossed things. She pulled on a fresh t-shirt and shorts before stepping down the stairs.

“Oh, Usagi!” Risu said surprisedly. “I was just about to bring you some food.”

“It’s fine, mother,” Usagi said. “I’m not hungry. I’m going to go on a walk.”

On the cozy seating area on the floor, was a man with a stern face reading the daily newspaper. Ryoshi Mayonaka, the brains and brawn behind their prospering business, was a man of respect. He was traditional and strict in his ways, but appreciated the brighter moments in life. His daughter, Usagi, was truly a gift from the heavens to him. However, he had a few opinions that needed to be voiced.

“Before you go, Usagi,” Ryoshi said, putting his paper down, “come sit before me. You come too, Risu.”

Usagi obeyed her father and kneeled down before him. Seeing, her mother and father side by side was clear that Usagi had inherited more of Risu’s appearance. Ryoshi was not a very handsome man but had height and stature to make up for it, while Risu was a traditional kind of feminine beauty. 

“What is it father?” Usagi asked. 

Ryoshi huffed contemplatively. “I understand, these last few days have been hard for you. The loss of your dear friends and sensei will not be unacknowledged, and I think I have been as patient and understanding as I could have been. Do you disagree?”

“No, sir. I’m thankful.”

“Good,” Ryoshi said. “Then I have a request for you.” Usagi locked her eyes with her father’s stern black ones. “Quit being a ninja.” Her heart fell into her stomach. “It’s no life for you, my child. I have already discussed this with your mother and she agrees that you would be better suited working in the industry. You have an exceptional head on your shoulders and you have experience as a shinobi. Those qualities alone make you a formidable business partner. In the future, your generation will see a decline in necessity for military prowess and a push for more negotiations in economy and politics. There is no long term future for shinobi anymore.”

“I...I don’t know what to say, father.” 

“The war is over, Usagi. Why suffer needlessly? Why do you continue to let yourself feel such pain?”

“I’m sorry,” Usagi’s voice almost quivered. “I’ll think about your proposal, but I need some air.” She didn’t wait for permission to leave, she just did. Luckily, no one tried to stop her. 

Everything was so normal outside of her own head. People moved about the streets buying and selling things. Tea shops were filled with stay-at-home mothers who gossiped about the latest dating scandals and teachers at the Academy. Typically, Usagi would be out with her team heading back to training after lunch time. They would laugh, bicker, and complain. Saiko and Tengai had such plans to become renowned shinobi while Kyoko lamented over how she had yet to find true love in her life. She could almost see them in front of her. Their cheerful faces. Usagi would pretend not to notice Saiko who would steal glances at her with a light pink stain on his cheeks.

Somehow, Usagi found herself at a grassy opening. It was a familiar area where the KIA Memorial stood, but there was something else. A boy around her age with spiky gray hair, stood in generic shinobi wear in front of the engraved statue. She recognized the boy immediately as Minato Namikaze’s student, Kakashi Hatake. By sixteen, Kakashi had made such a name for himself. Copy Ninja Kakashi. Kakashi of the Sharingan. Cold-blooded Kakashi. Friend-killer Kakashi. There were some awful rumors circulating around Kakashi, and Usagi wouldn’t lie that his existence brought about a level of fear within her.

She must have stood there long enough for him to notice. He looked behind his shoulder fixating his one visible gray eye on her form. Usagi jumped slightly.

“A-Ah, sorry,” Usagi apologized while bowing slightly out of respect. “I didn’t mean to intrude. I just wanted to pay my respects.”

“It’s no big deal,” he said dispassionately. “I was just about to leave.”

Usagi had never really spoken to Kakashi or worked with him. The guy was on a totally different level despite being just a year above her. He was the kind of shinobi that wouldn’t stop to kill a friend for the sake of a mission. Kakashi was the best of the best. The definition of what it meant to be a true shinobi. 

Kakashi spun around and began walking towards Usagi. It must have been an impulse and a willingness to humiliate herself when she stopped him.

“H-hey!” Usagi called out and stopped Kakashi in his tracks. Usagi eyed his silvery locks momentarily before looking at him with a gracious smile. “You’re Kakashi Hatake, right?”

He raised his brow and replied, “Yes, do I know you?”

“Oh, no! I’m nobody. You’re just the talk of the village, you know?” Usagi’s ramble was notably nervous. “Um...I-”

“If you don’t have anything to say, I’d suggest you quit wasting my time,” Kakashi stated harshly. There was no room for question in his tone. Much like…

“No, wait!” Usagi collected herself. “I just wanted to ask, why are you a shinobi?”

“Huh?” Kakashi was taken aback by the question. It wasn’t the kind of question that a person like him was given very often nor did he ever give it too much thought. 

“I mean, haven’t you ever thought about being anything else?” Usagi inquired further still hesitant in her voice.

“You make it sound like I have a choice,” Kakashi answered stoically. 

Usagi cocked her to the side in puzzlement. “Aren’t you human? Don’t we all have a choice?”

Kakashi refrained from responding and stared at the girl with a blank face. 

“Ah, ah! Sorry! I didn’t mean to offend you! I just...Don’t really know if having a choice is right or wrong. Or what I’m doing is even worth anything. If anything has any meaning.” Kakashi saw the strange girl’s eyes go distant to a place he found all too familiar. She blinked her eyes back to the present. “Sorry. That was...uncalled for. Sorry, for bothering you.” 

Usagi spun around and mentally slapped herself.

“There’s nothing wrong about having a choice,” Kakashi said from behind her. “As ninjas, we’ll always face situations where we have to choose and hope we choose the least regrettable decision.” That voice. That unwavering voice and his unsettling presence. Usagi turned back around to face Kakashi, but the boy had already vanished into thin air. 

Kakashi recognized Usagi. He remembered how broken she was as she watched her team die. It was never an easy thing to see for anyone. However, he had to be more careful of her. She was clever and perceptive. If not cautious, his identity could be caught which wasn’t necessarily a bad thing but a troublesome one. He should have cloaked himself on that mission. 

“Something on your mind, Kakashi?” Kakashi’s friend Asuma asked. 

“Not really,” Kakashi lied. 

“He’s been so sulky since he became an ANBU captain!” Gai said in an accusatory tone. “You’re sixteen! We’re in the prime of our youth!”

“You’re too loud, Gai,” Kakashi sighed. 

It was just the boys today as the girls wanted to do something that they found pretty boring. Kakashi, Asuma, Gai, Raido, and Genma sat around a table at a local restaurant. It was pretty difficult to get Kakashi to hangout with them, but somehow he had some spare time in the middle of the day and actually agreed to eat something with the group. 

“Raido, it’s her!” Genma whisper-shouted at his friend. “That’s the girl I was telling you about! Isn’t she really pretty? I hear she’s the daughter of the businessman who makes top notch weapons, Ryoshi Mayonaka.”

“Oh, she must be pretty wealthy then,” Raido commented. “She sure is pretty. How old is she?”

“Something like fourteen or fifteen?” Genma responded. 

“Eh, that’s perfect,” Raido stated. “Should I go say hi?”

“Hey, I saw her first!” Genma argued.

Kakashi looked up at the girl they were talking about. Usagi Mayonaka. She was buying some bread from a little bakery across from them. The girl looked normal enough at the moment, but Kakashi knew what was going on in that mind of her’s. That smile she gave the baker was completely, utterly fake. 

“I’m gonna go talk to her,” Raido determined. 

“The fuck, dude!” Genma rushed after the other boy. 

“Wait, don’t leave me out of this!” Gai chased after them as well. 

Kakashi and Asuma stayed back and watched as the three buffoons started sloppily introducing themselves to Usagi. They were right, she was pretty. She had long black hair that flowed past her chest and short baby bangs that framed her round face. Her eyes were a warm brown that contrasted her pale skin. 

“They’re never going to get a girl like that,” Asuma commented. The three boys started fighting over who was going to carry her bag of bread for her. Usagi seemed very unamused by it all. “Look, she doesn’t even care for them at all.” She ignored the boys and walked past them. Gai who was still holding her purchase went after her along with the two other boys who still argued. 

Asuma laughed. “At least she’s smart.” 

It was pretty shocking to Ryoshi when his daughter came back to the entrance of their home with three boys behind her. Ryoshi and Risu both knew that Usagi was considered pretty amongst villagers. Every time they went out as a family, restaurant employees would commend them for their job in creating such a darling girl. Still, it wasn’t so often that Usagi had much interest in boys her age. Her nose was always stuck daydreaming, reading, or working on something. 

“Ahem,” Ryoshi coughed uncomfortably. “Usagi, you have some very nice...friends.”

“They’re not my friends,” Usagi responded. “They just wanted to carry my bag for me and I let them because they wouldn’t shut up.”

Risu giggled. It was nice to see Usagi have some normalcy in her life. “Well, they seem very nice to me.”

“But it wouldn’t hurt to have some more female friends,” Ryoshi mentioned under his breath. “Anyways, have you put some thought into my proposition.” The man crossed his arms over his chest. 

Usagi answered honestly. “I’m still not sure, father. However, I think we can come to compromise until I can make a more certain decision. I’ll start helping out around the business, but I still want to keep my status as a chunin. I’ll come up with terms with the Hokage myself. Maybe, I'd be better suited in experimentation and case studies for what you’re working on. Get a glimpse of our consumers.”

“Hm.” Ryoshi held his chin between his thumb and index finger. He then smiled warmly down at his daughter. “Deal.” 

As they used to, Usagi sat at the table with her family and ate a lovely home cooked dinner. They enjoyed the plush pastries that Usagi had brought with some tea for dessert. Ryoshi grumbled that he wasn’t ready to think about marrying Usagi off to some man. It was fine. Things were fine. Usagi knew she was privileged to be able to come home to this.

So, why did she feel so disgusting when she was alone? What was this horrid, nauseating sentiment that bubbled in her throat and hurt her chest? Usagi stood in the darkness of her room, her heart palpitating at an incomprehensible speed. What was happening? She covered her mouth with her hand to suppress any mangle sounds or screams as she desperately cried. It was so hard to breathe and her vision was completely out of focus as her brain beat against her skull. Was this how it felt for her teammates as they approached death? No it had to be swifter for them. Faster. So fast, they couldn’t even feel it, right? Especially Saiko. He shouldn’t have actually felt his intestines spill out of his skin and onto the dirt ground. He must have died before then. So then what was this? Usagi buried herself back under heaps of silk and linen. She stuffed her head under a feather pillow hoping she could just suffocate like that. 

Ryoshi and Risu slept together in another room on the other side of the spacious house. Hopeful for Usagi’s future, but concerned. Risu was a mother and had a sixth and even a seventh when it came to her child. Somehow, she could hear her child suffering and holding down her anguished cries. Suddenly, the urge to rush to her daughter’s bedside and hold came over her. 

“Stop,” Ryoshi demanded. “She has to go through this herself. She chose this life. Let her come to her own decisions.”

“She’s our daughter, Ryoshi,” Risu protested. “She’s hurting. You can see it.”

“There are kids younger than her who have experienced triple what she’s gone through,” Ryoshi stated. “Even me, when I was-”

“But she’s not you! She’s not anyone else! She’s Usagi! She’s our daughter!” Risu yelled. 

  
“EXACTLY!” Ryoshi shouted. “She’s _our_ daughter! That’s why she’ll get through. She needs to grow up now, Risu. We won’t be here forever and you know that. Our time is limited. She can start to learn life without us because soon we won’t be there anymore. These are tumultuous times and the war has only begun to die. New problems are sprouting here inside Konoha and we’ll be told to take a clear stance. Nothing is over yet and any one is fair game.”


	4. Tangled and Strained

Over the next two years, the Mayonaka Weapons Industry reached unprecedented success. The business was acknowledged by the daimyo as revolutionary and game changing for the Land of Fire. It ranked in the top ten businesses in the Land of Fire and had begun to expand its facilities into the Land of Wind further solidifying a rocky allyship between Sunagakure and Konohagakure. 

Risu Mayonaka lied in her own queen sized bed. The sheets were a luscious gold. She was surrounded by an abundance of flowers the colors of the rainbow. Many of them were carnations, roses, and expensive orchids. Her favorite though, was the one at her bedside. In a thin bamboo vase stood one lovely white magnolia. 

Well, at one point it was lovely. 

Risu turned her head to look at the wilting specimen. Its once creamy petals had started to shrivel and begun to fall around the earthy container. The woman desperately wished for the strength to tend and care for the poor thing, but she was quite literally tied to the bed. Like jungle vines, Risu was tangled in plastic tubes that attached themselves to various veins of her thinning body. 

She pleaded to a god to at least give her the strength to pull these strings out of her body and let her stand barefoot in the cool dewy grass one last time. 

“Mother.” Oh, that gentle voice of her daughter. 

“Usagi,” Risu croaked. Risu heard Usagi’s footsteps draw closer and then that pretty face peer above her. “My daughter.” There wasn’t a trace of a smile on Usagi’s face and her once lively brown eyes were dull. 

“Mother,” Usagi said again.

“Don’t look that way, child.” With a trembling hand, Risu reached up to touch Usagi’s warm cheek. “The pain isn’t so much anymore. All these medications make me so numb, I can hardly feel a thing.” Usagi grasped her mother’s icy hand that felt so brittle as if even the smallest squeeze could crunch the bones under paper skin. “Your father? Where’s Ryoshi?”

Usagi scrunched her wonderful face into a sour expression and spat, “Busy. As always.”

Certainly in another segment of the Mayonaka estate, Ryoshi sat in his polished study surrounded by scholarly books and scrolls. He slaved away at different papers, signing his name away to one measly sheet after the next.

“Mother,” Usagi came again. Risu was a mother and had a kind of psychic sense when it came to her daughter. Even if there was no evidence of tears in her dried out eyes, she could see Usagi’s heart cry. “How did we become like this?”

Risu’s hand fell limp beside her. “Don’t speak that way.” The voice was hushed, but strict. “You really are so ungrateful, Usagi.”

Nighttime in Konoha was otherworldly. Some parts of the village were completely abandoned and submissive to sleep, while others were bustling with a different kind of life. Usagi liked traversing the streets during this time. True, for a woman, these hours were unsafe and ungodly, but Usagi was a kunoichi of Konoha and could hold her own. 

She just liked passing by drunk colleagues and superiors. Sometimes she’d catch a senior kunoichi slipping out of the bar with an average looking man blushing wildly from too much sake and primordial lust. 

Her walking route deviated slightly every now and again, but always brought her to the same place. The KIA memorial. That day, like some other days, a gray haired man in ANBU gear stood in the front of the stone. Kakashi peered behind his shoulder as he always did, but said nothing. He returned his gaze at names etched into stone that felt all too distant. 

“Usually you’d leave when you see me, Kakashi-san,” Usagi noted politely. 

You could hear the dead of night. Kakashi remained still and quiet for a solid minute before finally saying, “You’re later than usual today. It’s not safe for girls like you to be out at this hour.”

Usagi let out half a laugh, “I can hold my own, but thank you for your concern.”

“Tell me that when you’re at least a jonin.”

“You’re a pretty traditional guy, Kakashi-san? Aren’t you? I hate that about people like you.” Kakashi had no reaction. “Thinking so lowly of me. Don’t you people consider the fact that maybe I do things for a reasonl?” Well, this is what Usagi wanted to say.

“Hey,” Kakashi snapped his fingers in front of Usagi’s face. “I’m going home. Let me walk you at least part of the way to your’s.” He realized he spoke too soon.

“There won’t be a need for that,” came a deep, stern voice from behind the two. There was an unreadable expression on Usagi’s face, but there was a coldness about her. She then let the ends of her lips curl up into a smile as she turned to face her father.

“Father,” Usagi greeted. 

“Let’s go,” was all the large man said. Usagi obeyed like a dog and she walked away alongside Ryoshi. 

The estrangement of the Mayonaka family was no secret, however seldom did any details arise in new sources. The members of the family kept up a decent act in public. At restaurants, they’d laugh and smile together. At events, they never denied being photographed together. The Mayonakas were proficient at keeping at all personal matters a secret from the public and never gave anyone a reason to question. 

Back at their home, Ryoshi’s tall form loomed over his daughter who hadn’t an ounce of guilt or shame on her face. His large hand went up in the air momentarily. Usagi remained wordless and didn’t even blink at his gesture. Ryoshi let his hand fall back to his side. 

“Don’t make things harder for us,” he demanded. “You’re mother is ill and I’m in the middle of extending the industry into the Land of Wind.”

“Will this end then, father?” Usagi asked with defiance in her voice. “Once your influence has successfully reached Suna, will you stop?”

Ryoshi sighed. “I understand that you’re still young, but you’re not a child anymore. You’re seventeen now, Usagi. There are things you need to understand and it’s time for you to choose. You have proved to be an excellent asset to our business. Meanwhile, in the last two years, you haven’t received any kind of promotion in your kunoichi career. Why do you wish to remain a shinobi when you have no talent for it? Is it simply to spite me?” His daughter refrained from replying. “You have everything, Usagi. A nice home. Two parents. Wealth. What more do you want?” Usagi’s eyes fell to the floor. “If you have nothing more to say, then go to bed.”

The following day, Kakashi was to spend most of his day guarding the Sandaime. Hiruzen Sarutobi was getting quite old at this point in his life and had been Hokage for many years now with a brief interruption between. Just when the village was ready for a new leader, the man gave his life for the sake of the land he loved. With Konoha in a state of uncertainty and unrest, Hiruzen decided to take his post back up as Hokage once more. 

“I have a meeting with Ryoshi Mayonaka today,” Hiruzen explained to Kakashi. 

“I see,” Kakashi said not questioning why.

“Mm,” Hiruzen grunted. “Tell me, Kakashi, are you friends with his daughter, Usagi? She seems to be rather friendly with my son and other classmates of your’s.”

“I wouldn’t really call us specifically friends,” Kakashi answered. 

“Is that so?” Hiruzen said. “I assume Ryoshi will ask me to relieve her of her duties today to put her full energy into the Mayonaka business, but that’s something I can’t do unless it’s of Usagi’s own free will. I suppose, I thought you might have some more insight.”

“I’m afraid I don’t know much,” Kakashi stated apologetically. “Perhaps, Asuma would know more.”

“No, he doesn’t know anything either,” Hiruzen said. “Apparently, Usagi never speaks of her family or her home life. Ever since Risu Mayonaka was diagnosed with cancer last year, things have fallen apart for that family. Even I can’t gauge the specifics of what happened, but something else caused a rift between Usagi and her father.”

“Why doesn’t she just choose?” Kakashi wondered out loud.

“I believe it’s because she truly does love her family that she still works in the business,” Hiruzen responded. “However, she doesn’t want to lose her small sense of freedom she gets as a shinobi. If she commits to the Mayonaka business, she’ll face more publicity and scrutiny. Perhaps that’s something she doesn’t want. But more than that, there must also be some kind of guilt leftover from the loss of her team two years ago. A need to punish herself over what happened.” 

Kakashi was even there to witness the events unfold that day. Usagi probably deducted that the ANBU on that mission was him, but never said anything about it. 

Their relationship was strange. The two had never formally introduced themselves to each other, but were well acquainted. Usagi had become close friends with people like Kurenai and Asuma, some of Kakashi’s own childhood friends. Whenever Kakashi was present for group gatherings, which was very occasional, Usagi was often there to participate as well. They only ever said ‘hello’ when faced with each other in these groups or more private encounters, but otherwise didn’t say much when simply passing each other on the street. Unless he was specifically with Genma or Raido who were competing for Usagi’s attention.

A firm knock sounded from outside of Hiruzen’s office.

“Come in,” the Sandaime said. 

Sure enough, entered Ryoshi. He was dressed in a clean, black suit fitting for a man of his status. His hair was pushed back and styled in a way that was flattering. Immediately, the man bowed to his elder before kneeling before him. 

“Hokage-sama,” Ryoshi greeted. “Thank you for taking the time to speak with me today.”

“Yes, of course,” Hiruzen said. “What can I help you with?”

“Well firstly, I want to report to you that our partnership with Sunagakure has been moving forward magnificently,” Ryoshi prefaced. “I want you to know that I and the Mayonaka Industry works loyally for Konoha.” Hiruzen nodded in acknowledgement. “However, I believe that my daughter has a greater role to play in the affairs of this world. Next to you, she’ll become—no. She  _ is _ complacent. She is nothing more than a disposable pawn in the military. I’ve come to request that you relieve her of her duties as a kunoichi.”

Hiruzen had a thoughtful look on his face but didn’t answer. Instead, he pulled out his pipe and lit it. The man inhaled the substance and exhaled gray smoke filling the room with its musty scent. 

“You know I can’t do that,” Hiruzen responded. “It has to be Usagi’s decision. If she has no desire to be a shinobi, then I have no use for her. But as of now, she works diligently for Konoha and has proved herself as a solid chunin.”

“Please, Sandaime. If the worst happens, you will send her to war. I was lucky to have her back after the Third Great Shinobi War, but I will not risk it again.”

“We all lost and we all fear for loss, Ryoshi. We all have a part to play, but no one can dictate what that role is for your daughter. She must come to that realization on her own.”

“Then where do you think she belongs?”

Hiruzen puffed from his pipe again, but said nothing else.

“I see,” Ryoshi chuckled darkly. “If you’re not willing to negotiate, then I will leave you be.” Ryoshi rose from his seat and bowed once more. 

On his way home from work, Kakashi buried his nose into a book. It was something completely boring and purely academic. In his training, Kakashi worked hard to hone his skills. He learned early on his capabilities and moved forward at a speed that shocked his peers and teachers at the Academy. At the moment he was coming about mastering all five chakra releases. It was a challenging feat that required intense mental and physical training. 

From his periphery he saw a girl flash by. A familiar and friendly face with brown hair and brown eyes. Purple streaks down her face. Stunned by her appearance, Kakashi dropped his book to the ground. Just as quickly as she appeared, the girl he once knew was gone. Instead, he saw someone else. 

Amid a field full of flowers, Usagi sat alone in her shinobi attire with her eyes closed in thought. Her face was stained with dirt and her hands were bruised. A small red streak adorned the side of one cheek. Kakashi didn’t realize he had been staring for a second too long when she noticed him.

“I always forget you’re a sensory type,” Kakashi said defeatedly. The gray haired man bent down and picked up his book before approaching Usagi. “You should probably go to the hospital and get that cut fixed. Don’t want it to leave a scar.”

Usagi raised a brow at Kakashi. “It’s not really any of your business, is it?” She liked shutting people out. It was something Kakashi noticed. Whenever they were around friends and someone tried to pry, Usagi would shut it down with a flippant or sometimes callous remark.

“I suppose not,” Kakashi said. Out of the blue, a drop of water fell from the sky. Kakashi looked up and noticed some gray clouds beginning to form above their heads. “It’s going to rain soon.”

“Yeah,” was all Usagi said as she just kept sitting in the green grass. Her fingers played with two white daisies. Kakashi debated if he should stay in his mind, but something in his gut told him otherwise. Usagi’s brown eyes widened when a gloved hand came down by her face. 

“Come on,” he said. The girl frowned at him and jumped to her, ignoring his offer.

“What’s with you all of a sudden?” she asked annoyed. “We’re not exactly friends, you know.”

“We’re not exactly strangers either,” Kakashi argued. 

“Right, like the time you just let-” Usagi bit her tongue. It was confirmed. She did know it was him those years ago. “Forget it. I’m going home.”

Kakashi stopped Usagi by saying, “Do you blame me for it?” Usagi clenched a fist at her side. “Had your friend just followed the rules, the outcome could’ve been different.”

Usagi whipped around, pulling a kunai out and lunged at Kakashi. The Copy Ninja didn’t so much as flinch as the sharp blade positioned itself at his neck. Usagi drew in a breath and retreated herself. 

“I lost my composure there,” she said emotionlessly. “I’m sorry.” The sky grew much darker and more rain began to fall. Within seconds it began to pour but the two just stood in it.

“What will you do then?” Kakashi asked. “What can you do?” Usagi looked at him with her big doe eyes. Her anger seemed to have dispelled. 

“You don’t know anything, Kakashi-san,” Usagi stated coldly. “It’s not so easy.”

“I never said it was,” Kakashi replied. By this point Usagi and Kakashi were both soaking wet. 

“Why are you here?” Usagi questioned once more.

Kakashi’s facial expression softened just slightly. “I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable. I’ll be on my way.” 

These days, the dinner table was just Usagi alone. Her father ate alone, sometimes in his study and sometimes at work. Regardless, it left Usagi by herself. 

Everything changed a year ago. Everything became different. 

_ Risu Mayonaka had recently been diagnosed with cancer and was being hospitalized to receive therapy. Usagi and Ryoshi had returned to their home that felt all too empty without her there.  _

_ The dinner table was set and full with food made by a maid Ryoshi had hired the moment he found out about his wife. It was an impressive assortment of traditional dishes that were beautifully garnished. Usagi refused to eat. _

__

_ “Eat Usagi,” Ryoshi practically ordered.  _

_ “How can you bear to eat right now?” Usagi asked. _

_ “I won’t be disrespected by you,” Ryoshi said. “Not now. Not when I’m so close to sealing the deal with Sunagakure.” _

_ “Is that all you care about? Your business.” Ryoshi was quiet but began to shove pieces of fish into his mouth more aggressively. Usagi scoffed and nearly threw her chopsticks down on the table in an effort to at least get her father’s attention. “You’ve had zero reaction to anything that’s been happening. You won’t even come to the hospital to see her!” _

_ “I won’t have this conversation with you over dinner,” Ryoshi maintained a flat tone.  _

_ “What are you…” Usagi was exasperated. “I don’t know who you are anymore.” _

_ That must have been the last straw of Ryoshi when he picked up his porcelain bowl of rice and threw it against the wall letting the blue pieces shatter. Usagi's breath got stuck in her throat. She had never feared her father before. _

_ Ryoshi pushed himself out of his chair roughly and made his way towards the exit to the corridor.  _

_ “If there’s something you must know, Usagi,” Ryoshi began, “it’s that power can solve anything. You couldn’t save your friends before because you weren’t powerful enough. So, in the current state you’re in now, how could you possibly save your own mother?” _

After dinner, Usagi found herself sitting in her room at her desk. She pulled out a little golden key to unlock the top drawer of the side cabinet. There laid an orange folder. Usagi unbound it and pulled out several pages.

“Power, huh?” Usagi said to herself. As she read through the information, she wondered how constructive power really was. How much money it would take to fix everything wrong in this world. If this kind of strength would allow her mother to rise from her bedridden state. If that was power, then why did Usagi hold these pages of pure destruction in her hands?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's inferred that the white magnolia was given to Risu by Usagi. Magnolias are symbols of strength and vitality, but white flowers tend to represent death. This chapter focuses on all of Usagi's estranged relationships including her's with Kakashi's as she pushes him away.


	5. Always a Good Girl

The yakiniku restaurant was bustling with customers on the weekend as usual. Yellow lights set up a rather festive mood. Barbecue scented smoke filled up booths as people laughed and cheered over their hearty meals with friends and family. 

One group consisted of some young shinobi between the ages of seventeen to eighteen. The son of the Sandaime and the daughter of the Mayonaka Industry were both present and were the cause for great service for the table of seven.

“Gyahh!” Raido sighed in content. “Having Asuma and Usagi here sure gets us some royal treatment!” 

“Hey!” Shizune snapped. “You shouldn’t use your friends just for some free food!” Shizune proceeded to shove some special marinated pumpkin—not found on the menu— into her mouth, contradicting her statement.

“If only Kakashi could join us,” Gai muttered just loud enough for everyone to hear.

“Oh, he’d just ruin the mood,” Genma stated. “That guy’s always so fucking depressing to be around.”

“Can’t blame him,” Asuma noted. “The ANBU Black Ops isn’t the happiest place to be and he’s been through a lot.”

Wanting to lighten up the mood, Raido suggested, “Oh, what if we got alcohol! I’m sure if Usagi or Asuma asked, they’d totally give it to us no question!” 

“We may be in our youth, but I don’t think that’s right,” Gai said unsure. “We’re not of age. It would be illegal.” 

“My dad would kill me if he found out,” Asuma admitted while scratching the back of his head. 

“I’m going to have to sit this one out,” Genma said. “I have a mission tomorrow.”

“Same here,” Kurenai said. 

“Aw, c’mon! You guys are no fun!” Raido whined. “What about you Usagi?”

“You sound like you’ve never had a taste of alcohol in your life,” Usagi giggled. “It’s not that great.”

“What? When did you start drinking?” Shizune almost sneered.

“Relax, goody-two-shoes,” Usagi mocked Shizune. “It was at home with my parents. They give me a few sips of sake and wine here and there. Father thinks that a good business-person should be able to hold their drinks.”

“Speaking of your parents, how are they?” Asuma asked suddenly. The table fell into an awkward pause. Family affairs was a topic that was off-limits when it came to Usagi. 

Usagi picked up a browning piece of meat from the grill and popped it into her mouth. Everyone watched as she chewed her food, seemingly ignoring the question.

“A-Asuma!” Kurenai whisper-shouted as she punched the boy on the shoulder.

“Ow!” Asuma yelped. “Hey, I just want to show that I care! Besides, we’re not little kids anymore. We’re the kids of some pretty important people and we’ll probably become pretty important people. I think it’s only fair to be able to discuss these things cordially with Usagi as the Hokage’s son..”

Usagi nearly slammed her chopsticks back down on the table. Her face was unamused and unmoving. “If you’re asking about the _business_ , father is in the middle of establishing a solid footing in the Land of Wind. I’ve been running the numbers for our potential profit over the next economic year, and if everything goes as planned we might see a soft increase. Since we’re not at war currently, we can’t expect demand to be so high. However, we market off the fact weapons will always be needed in our world. Actually, we’ve started absorbing smaller businesses and created new jobs for…” Usagi went on and on about the Mayonaka plans using terminology that severely bored the group. It was a brilliant tactic to keep her peers off her back. “As for mother, she’s fine. Still in bed, but we can take small walks now.”

“That’s great!” Shizune cheered. “It’s been about a month since her surgery, right? Tell me anything you need. I’ve been learning under Tsunade-sama and we’re currently researching cancer cells...” Usagi was deeply uninterested in Shizune’s scientific jargon, but was happy that the subject was shifting away from her father. So, she just smiled politely and nodded. 

The group waved their goodbyes and started to go their separate ways. Genma’s way home was conveniently in the same direction as Usagi’s and the boy decided to “tag along” on her walk. He also promised to deliver her safely. Usagi didn’t deny him. 

Genma Shiranui was calm, cool, and collected with a smart mouth. He made almost everyone laugh sometimes at questionable times and he loved when he could crack a smile from Usagi. She had the most charming upturned lips that were glossed over in a soft pink stain. Then there was her small pointed nose that was set so perfectly and fell proportionally perfectly on her adorably round face. Tonight, she was out of her standard chunin gear too. A loose white tank top that stopped just above her navel and a long green skirt that was wrapped around her waist with a burgundy ribbon.

“So, you’ve been doing a lot around the company,” Genma tried to strike up a conversation with Usagi. “You must be pretty busy then considering you’re also still doing ninja work.”

“Busy is good,” Usagi said clearly trying to deflect the conversation from becoming too personal. “I don’t mind it.”

Genma caught on to her dismissiveness. “Oh. Yeah, for sure. I’m on my way to becoming a jonin pretty soon, so I have my hands full with that.”

“That’s nice,” Usagi stated. 

“Of course, I’m not as talented as Kakashi.” Genma noticed how Usagi seemed to react at the sound of the Copy Ninja’s name. “He’s on another level. Jonin at thirteen? ANBU captain at sixteen? He’s insane.” 

“He is the son of the White Fang,” Usagi added. Doesn’t mean he gets to act all high and mighty though. Honestly, Kakashi’s kind of an asshole.”

Genma chuckled a little defeated at the fact their chat was about another man. “Yeah, but he’s not a bad guy. He’s just been through too much too soon.”

“Hmph, still doesn’t excuse his behavior.”

“What doesn’t excuse my behavior?” With eloquent timing, Kakashi had run into the two on his way back from a long winded day. 

“K-K-K-Kakashi!” Genma stuttered. “Ahaha! What a surprise!”

“Genma, your house is the complete opposite direction from here,” Kakashi said, making Genma scowl and blush.

“I know where my own house is!” Genma shouted. “Argh! Whatever…” The brown haired boy turned to Usagi who had one thin brow raised at the whole situation. “Sorry, Usagi. I guess I’ll catch up with you later.” Genma gave Kakashi one last glare before jumping into the rooftops and running off.

Kakashi proceeded to walk ahead of Usagi and to her distaste, she trailed quietly behind him. There were quite a few people out at this time. It was the weekend after all. Groups of people interjected between Usagi and Kakashi which was a rather disorienting experience for the rather small girl. She tried keeping up with Kakashi’s pace so that she was just a few strides behind him. Why she did this was a psychological mystery to her. 

Then, she started losing sight of Kakashi’s gray hair. A tingling sense came over her and started to walk a little faster. She dodged people left and right, trying to maintain Kakashi in her line of sight. Her movements became difficult to keep up with and eventually her feet became tangled between one another. 

Usagi gasped as she fell into someone. A gloved hand wrapped around her upper arm and firmly pulled her back.

“Watch it,” Kakashi said. She could have sworn he was way ahead of her, but Usagi was too irked to think about that.

“The hell,” Usagi swore. 

“Are you always this clumsy?” Kakashi insinuated. 

“Are you always this rude?” Usagi retorted. 

“It seems as though you’ve already made up your mind about that. I’m an asshole, right?” Usagi frowned at Kakashi’s harsh remark. “Not that it matters. You don’t know anything about me anyways. Your assumptions mean nothing to me.”

Usagi scoffed. “If it really didn’t mean anything to you, then why mention it? Am I not allowed to have my own opinions about people? Especially those I don’t exactly like?”

“I’m just saying you shouldn’t have predetermined ideas about people you don’t know,” Kakashi said defensively. “You’re completely allowed to have your own opinions, but I’d prefer if you didn’t bad mouth me to my own friends.”

“ _Your_ friends?” Usagi said in disbelief and scoffed. “Since when were they just _your_ friends. You’re unbelievable.” Usagi wanted to say more, but she restrained her. 

Kakashi saw the girl close her eyes in frustration and take a breath inward. By this point, he realized that this was a habit of her’s. Whenever Usagi was pushed to a point of irritation or anger, she always took a deep breath and let her expression relax first before saying anything more. 

“Sorry,” came the disingenuous apology. 

“What for?” Kakashi asked. “If you have something to say, maybe it’s better to just say it.”

“I’m not really about making a scene. Particularly not in public and especially not with you.” Kakashi almost chuckled and was grateful that his mask covered up his amused smile. 

From behind Usagi was a group of older men probably in their forties. Kakashi noticed how they seemed attracted to the bit of skin showing under her skirt and how her top seems to float carelessly around her form. They whispered to each other with devious smirks plastered on their reddish faces. 

“What are you looking at?” Usagi asked. She attempted to turn around to see what the taller boy was frowning at, but Kakashi stopped her by placing a hand on the small of her back. He nudged her ever so slightly causing her to take a step closer to him. “What are you doing?”

“Those guys over there seem to be interested in you,” Kakashi explained his eyes still fixed on the group of men who glared back at Kakashi once they got the message. 

Usagi stepped out of Kakashi’s hold and pouted. “I told you before that I don’t need help from you. I can handle myself. Besides, being the daughter of a prominent figure has its perks. Trust me, no one wants to touch me.”

“Super reassuring,” Kakashi remarked sarcastically. “Girls like you are always at risk. Just be more careful.”

“Huh? Girls like me?”

Kakashi cocked his head to the side slightly puzzled. Usagi was objectively attractive and it would be absolutely idiotic of her to not know that.

“Is it because I’m pretty?” Of course she knew. “Look, any trouble I get into doesn’t mean shit in the end. Father’s always there to the rescue with big money and big connections. That doesn’t mean I get to do whatever I want.” Usagi’s voice began to sound solemn. “The family name comes first.” For a moment, Kakashi saw a more vulnerable side of Usagi. “Then again, a scandal where I’m kidnapped could potentially be great for publicity. People love a good damsel-in-distress story.”

For what felt like the first time, Usagi was actually smiling at Kakashi. It was a deceptively honest smile that would probably make Genma or Raido’s heart skip a beat. However, Kakashi could see right through it. It was the kind of smile that was practiced, trained, and manufactured to look real. Caught up in that lovely smile, Kakashi didn’t even get the chance to protest when Usagi snaked her arm to link her elbow with his. 

“What do you think you’re doing?” he asked, trying to pull away.

“Letting you save me,” Usagi answered and tugged him in place. 

This was when Kakashi learned how truly cunning and cruel Usagi was as she practically paraded him around the village on their walk home. She already knew well that he hated any level of attention. It was humiliating. Her sharp perception was a weapon for truly unusual methods of punishment. He would have to remember that. 

The black haired girl dragged him to the front of the Mayonaka compound where she finally released him from her grip. Still smiling brightly, Usagi was much too satisfied with the situation. Kakashi glared down at her and felt a raging heat across his face.

“Thanks for walking me home, Kakashi,” she said. “Get home safe now.” 

Kakashi huffed in exasperation. “Good night.” 

Usagi made her way back inside the house. It was silent and dark meaning her father was not home yet. She kicked off her shoes at the entrance and walked through the long wood hall and turned the corner into her mother’s room. 

Risu was sitting upright today with a thick book in her hands. She looked a little more lively than usual and perked up when her daughter walked in through the doorway. Risu’s eyes widened with surprise.

“Usagi, you’re home,” she greeted. “Did something good happen today?”

“Huh?” Usagi let out. 

“You’re smiling,” Risu pointed out, “and blushing.”

Usagi touched her cheeks which certainly did feel much warmer than normal. 

“I suppose today wasn’t so bad,” Usagi admitted, her face softening.

How long had it been since Risu had seen Usagi so content. The parents of the Mayonaka family were guilty for Usagi’s recent despondency, but as a mother Risu did want her daughter to only feel happiness. It was unfortunate that Usagi chose to live such a difficult life. Risu knew it stemmed from a place of incomprehensible kindness. She just wished Usagi to be selfish for once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a much lighter really just to establish Usagi's relationship with her friends. I also wanted to sneak in a little Kakashi moment where they finally acknowledge each other. Especially Usagi who quite literally ties a bond with a him by linking her arm with his. c: Hope you enjoyed it!


	6. Behind Closed Doors

Nobody knew how Risu Mayonaka became so ill so suddenly. Her side of the family had little history of sickness let alone cancer. The doctors determined it to be severe stress as the culprit behind it all. 

At first, Risu didn’t understand it. She was a strong, independent woman who never faced trauma. Her whole life, she was loved by those around and was lucky in finding love with Ryoshi. Risu’s life was filled with auspiciousness and she cherished every last bit of it. So, to be told that stress and anxiety were the reasons for her sickness felt like a lie.

That is until Risu finally realized the burden of having a child.

Nobody asked Risu how she felt throughout all of Usagi’s struggles and Risu didn’t ask for anyone to think about her. At the time, Risu knew it was about Usagi and it had to be about Usagi. When the poor girl witnessed the loss of her team, her daughter was in torment and continued to live in that state. 

Looking from the outside in, Risu felt helpless. She was always an empathetic and intelligent woman, but she couldn’t even begin to understand the intensity of whatever her own daughter was feeling. She always saw Usagi as an extension of herself, but suddenly that connection was severed. Usagi wasn’t herself anymore and Risu blamed it on her inability to be a good mother.

“She needs to see someone, Ryoshi,” Risu pleaded with her husband. “A doctor. Someone. She needs help.”

“She needs work,” Ryoshi argued. “She needs a distraction. That’s what we can give her. There are no doctors to help, Usagi. No one can alter her mind other than herself.”

“That’s not true!” Risu practically screamed. “There’s a facility in the countryside, it’s expensive but we can afford it. They’re professionals and they can make her happy again.”

“You’re asking me to send our daughter to an insane asylum!” he shouted back. “Did I marry an idiot? What do you think will happen if people found out that Ryoshi Mayonaka sent his own daughter to a mental hospital? What will happen to my business? The family name? Risu, I haven’t been as fortunate as you in life. You know the pain I’ve endured to get here. If Usagi were me, she’d have killed herself by now!”

“Don’t you dare say such hideous things!”

“It’s the truth, Risu, and I won’t speak to you any further about this.” Ryoshi began walking away from Risu, but she stopped him.

“When, Ryoshi? When did you change? When did the industry become more important than our own child? More important than me?”

Risu’s eyes widened with shock when Ryoshi began to laugh and the sound crescendoed into something near maniacal. 

“LISTEN TO YOURSELF, RISU! More important than _you!?_ You make it sound like your wellbeing is more important than our own daughter’s! I understand now! Your desire to ‘help’ Usagi is purely selfish! You’re no different than me, Risu. You come first. You need to feel useful for your own sake because you’ve always been a good little girl! The perfect child, mother, and wife! So now that you realize that you aren’t, you need to control and fix it! You don’t truly love Usagi. You love Usagi as long as she can be your immaculate creation and now you realize that she isn’t!” Risu quivered in fear at her husband’s cruel words. Ryoshi’s twisted smile faded and his voice lowered. “If you want to be happy, my wife, then submit to me completely as you should have when you made your vow to me at our wedding. Follow my plan and I’ll give you anything you want. Even Usagi’s happiness if that’s what you truly want.” Risu took a step back from the man towering over her. “I didn’t think I married a fool and I thought that marrying a woman of intelligence was a way of defying my own father. However, now I realize that maybe my old man might have been right. True happiness for a woman can only be achieved if she chooses to be a fool. And that fool is the best asset to any man.”

Risu mustered her last piece of courage to ask, “And if I refuse? If I decide to leave?” The woman froze when Ryoshi’s ice cold palm couched her cheek and caressed her face with a stinging touch.

“You wouldn’t dare leave,” Ryoshi claimed with such confidence. “You may not love Usagi as you think you should, but you are devoted to me. If not by love then by fear. If not fear of me then fear of society.” Ryoshi chuckled again. “My poor wife. If only Usagi had obeyed me from the beginning. If only the child submitted to me like you do so naturally. None of this would have happened. It’s not your fault, dear Risu. You can think of me as a horrible husband, but you know the blame is not with me either.”

That day, Risu broke. She came shattered like the piece of an ancient artifact and scattered like ashes blown away by wind. Lost and gone. Only able to be fixed by the miracle of a god.

Throughout the next two years Risu watched her beloved daughter with skepticism. She knew that she was being unfair to Usagi. Still, her daughter was unconditionally kind to her. Usagi never once raised her voice at her mother even when Risu suddenly started to criticize her. 

Just like when she was little, Usagi sat at the foot of Risu’s bed. The only thing that changed was Usagi’s expression that seldom smiled anymore. That and she learned to peel an apple with such precision and delicacy, it could be considered art. It was hard to always be mean to Usagi.

“You’re grown up, Usagi,” Risu commended. “And pretty too. Any man would be lucky to have you. What about one of those boys who like to follow you around? Genma or Raido? They’re respectful men of the village. ”

Usagi scoffed softly. “They’re just friends. Besides, I doubt father would see that as suitable men for me to marry.”

“Well, of course you can’t marry them,” Risu jeered. “They don’t come from prominent families, but that doesn’t mean a girl shouldn’t date. Of course, a woman should remain innocent and pure until-”

“Ah, ah,ah!” Usagi cut Risu off. “I don’t want to have _that_ talk right now, mother.” Risu stopped speaking and watched Usagi slide the length of the blade into the flesh of the apple and carve it out one piece at a time. Usagi placed the even slices in a neat circle on a white plate and placed it on Risu’s lap. 

_“You wouldn’t dare…”_ Risu heard her husband’s voice so clearly. 

A chord struck in Risu’s head. It happened sometimes and felt like a tightrope snapping from extreme tension. The woman slapped the plate straight out of her lap with some kind of demon strength smashing the plate on the floor and sending the sculpturally cut fruit with it. 

There was no shock in Usagi’s face which only angered Risu. As if to spite her, Usagi wordlessly kneeled on the floor and began picking up the broken shards of ceramic. 

“W-What’s wrong with you, child?” the mother cried. “Why would you give that to me and remind me of everything I can’t do! If you’re so great, then why won’t you help you father more! Why do you want so much attention? Why can’t you see beyond yourself?” Usagi continued cleaning up the mess all the while listening to her mother’s outburst.

These fluctuations used to take Usagi by surprise, but not anymore. She had grown accustomed to them and she knew it wasn’t her mother’s fault. The only person to blame was herself after all. It was a tough pill to swallow, but Usagi knew it to be true. 

Sunday were days meant for rest and Usagi spent her time before the KIA stone looking at the names of her teammates. Kakashi was there everyday too but it was harder to figure out what time he would be there at. Some days he was only there in the early morning before his training routine. Sometimes he was only there for a short few minutes with a bento box for lunch. Other times it was in the evening, late night, or whenever he was officially off duty. The ANBU really never got a break. Today, they ran into each other in the afternoon.

“Oh, you’re here,” was Kakashi’s greeting.

“Hi, nice to see you too,” Usagi feigned excitement in her voice causing Kakashi to roll his uncovered eye. “Lunch break?”

“Nope, my day ended early,” Kakashi replied. “Thought I’d let the team take a break too.”

“Aren’t you sweet.” Usagi was always rather sarcastic in tone with him which annoyed Kakashi deeply, but he knew better than to give her the satisfaction. 

Surprisingly, they were pretty cordial with each other at this point. While Usagi was petty and annoying to Kakashi, he didn’t mind her presence anymore. She didn’t press him for details or ask him very personal questions. She didn’t tell him to hang out with her like his friends tried forcing him to every other day. Usagi was uncannily kind to him in her own sassy way. 

Sometimes Kakashi would end up staring at Usagi longer than he anticipated. There were a lot of girls around his age who he classified as objectively attractive. For example, Kurenai. Kurenai was always considered to be very pretty and had quite a few boys chase after her affection. Even Asuma attempted to ask Kurenai out back in their Academy days which didn’t end well for the boy. Luckily now, they were good friends that looked back on those days with laughter. Kakashi assumed that Usagi must have gone through something similar to Kurenai. 

“Kakashi,” Usagi chirped in a sing-song voice. 

“Hm?”

“You’re staring at me.”

Kakashi paused for a second. “No I’m not.”

Usagi giggled. “What will it take for you to just admit that I’m kind of pretty?”

“I never said that I thought you weren’t.” He always approached things the same way he approached politics and battle strategies. With rationale and dryness. Kakashi could be a good talker, but that didn’t mean he was very adept at reading social situations. Usagi loved to pick on and exploit this weak side of him.

“So you do think I’m pretty?” Usagi began rocking back and forth on her heel. 

“You’re just fine,” Kakashi stated exasperatedly. “What’s up with you? You’re not the type of person to seek some kind of validation from others. Are you...okay?” Usagi sighed. While this was all fun, the down side was that Kakashi could get too serious sometimes. 

“How are you ever going to a girlfriend, Kakashi?” Usagi crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow at the silver haired man. “Or married?”

“What do you mean?” 

“Look, Kakashi. You’re a good looking guy _and_ you’re talented. I could probably bring you ten different girls who would want to date you in the next five minutes, but you’d completely turn them off with your cluelessness.”

“I’m not looking for a relationship.”

Usagi slapped her palm to her forehead. “That’s not the point…”

“Then what is your point?” 

“You’re hopeless.”

“There’s no point in trying to get Kakashi to do anything normal like romance,” a voice approached the two. 

“Hi, Asuma,” Usagi greeted with a relieved smile. 

“Yo,” Asuma said back. “Well, the Hokage wants to see you right now, Usagi.”

“Eh?” Usagi exclaimed. “But it’s my day off... Well, nothing to be done about it. See you guys around!” With that Usagi leaped off at full speed towards the Red House.

Asuma looked over at Kakashi who’s eyes seemed to linger off in the direction the other girl took off in. Never had Kakashi once bat a single eyelash for a girl. Actually, that was a lie. There was a moment in time when Kakashi grew over protective of his female teammate after the passing of another comrade. 

“She sure is something else to have gotten you somewhat interested,” Asuma noted. 

“Huh?” Kakashi was genuinely confused at this point. 

Asuma chuckled. “Nevermind.”

Usagi was very pretty, but Kakashi truthfully didn’t care about that. He _was_ looking at her, but he wasn’t exactly looking at Usagi’s face or at least not for the reason she thought he was. What he was really staring at was her cheek where there was a heavier patch of makeup over a reddish bruise that was just barely shining through. The whole time he was analyzing how her facial muscles would flinch just slightly on the left side where the injury resided. 

“I just wonder if she’s alright,” Kakashi admitted. 

“What are you talking about?” Asuma laughed. “Usagi’s fine. She might not look it, but she’s pretty capable if you ask me! I’ve only been on a handful of missions with her, but she’s a pretty good asset. Sensory type, quick-witted, and a great assist. The only thing stopping her from getting better is probably her family though, but who knows what goes on in that household.”

“Yeah,” Kakashi responded dismissively. 

Risu was sitting in a wheelchair on the porch of her home. Everything in her, her entire being, it all felt numb. She watched the blades of unmoving grass when a rabbit hopped its way onto the lawn. Behind the rabbit were five more little ones who chased after her. The mother checked for a headcount before leaving the Mayonaka compound and probably into the forest out back. Risu’s heart became heavy and her left palm stung with heat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want this chapter to give a little more insight to how family dynamics have shifted over the course of time specifically with Risu and Usagi. Usagi loves her mother more than anything and wouldn't dream of disrespecting or hurting her mother even if it means Usagi getting hurt in the process. Although what happened between Risu and Ryoshi wasn't explicitly shown to Usagi, you can assume that Usagi is well aware of the debilitating position Risu is in and feels like she needs to be punished for it. Kakashi is slowly catching on to these things, but we'll see how he confronts Usagi about it if he does at all.
> 
> sidenote: it was implied that Risu hit Usagi at some point, but not sure if that needs a trigger warning? let me know if it and does and I will put one in the tags and this chapter.


	7. The Green Geisha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Implied rape

Usagi kneeled before the Sandaime who was as usual smoking from his pipe. She was the only one in the room and it was rather silent. Uncomfortably so actually. The Hokage hadn’t uttered a word other than a “Hello, how are you?” 

“Excuse me,” a womanly voice came from behind the closed door with a gentle knock.

“Come in, Kagami,” the Sandaime said. 

Usagi turned around to face the voice and saw perhaps the most stunning woman she had ever seen. The woman was tall with a rather well built body. Her hair was a light mint and styled in a fashionable short and wavy bob that also covered one of her sparkling turquoise eyes. She wore her hitae-ate proudly around her forehead and was dressed in a light blue wrap top held at the shoulder by some traditional buttons. The top was tight and cropped just below her chest revealing her leanly sculpted stomach. Her dark blue pants were loose and puffed like balloons. 

Though this was certainly not the first time Usagi had met the special jonin kunoichi named Kagami Hansha–also known as the Green Geisha. A controversial figure in the village but a capable leader. She had led Usagi on a mission not too long ago that Usagi found hard to forget.

“Usagi, you know Kagami Hansha,” the Sandaime stated. “She led you on a mission investigating some troubling activity in Iwagakure. I’m assigning you to her.”

Usagi slowly blinked in confusion. “What’s happening right now?”

“Nice to meet you, Usagi-chan,” the woman greeted while also taking a seat beside the younger girl. “I’ve been assigned as you’ve been assigned to my team and as my mentee.”

Usagi furrowed her brows at the woman named Kagami and tilted her head in puzzlement. The dark haired girl looked back at the Sandaime who wore a smug and pleased expression on his aged face. 

“It seems that Kagami here has grown an interest in you,” the Hokage explained. 

Kagami continued giving Usagi a pretty smile which Usagi did not feel obligated to return. Word of the daughter of the Mayonaka Industry becoming closely affiliated with the Green Geisha of Konohagakure could potentially hurt the image of the family. What was the Sandaime thinking?

As if reading her mind, Kagami spoke up, “I understand the predicament you must be in. I won’t think any less of you if you choose to deny my request, but you’ve been a wandering kunoichi the last few years. Floating between teams. While you prove to be adaptable and very useful, you won’t improve your skills that way.”

“Forgive me if I’m speaking out of turn,” Usagi apologized. “I hardly think this kind of pressure is fair. Kagami-san has my utmost respect, however, I can’t help but wonder why me?”

“We’re a lot more alike than you think, Usagi-chan,” Kagami answered. “My social reputation amongst our kind might be less than perfect, but my success and track record will tell you something completely different. I only strive for success and perfection in what I do. It’s an art, Usagi. An art I think you can learn.

“Usagi,” Hiruzen called out in his gruff voice. “I’ve let you stall your decision for a long time now. Time is of the essence. While I do not agree with many of Kagami’s ways, I think there is value in learning from her. She’s an espionage specialist and has taken on a wide range of spy missions with a near hundred percent success rate.”

“Come on, kid,” Kagami said to Usagi in a coaxing voice. “Don’t you want to live a little?”

Ryoshi noticed how his daughter seemed deep in thought at the dinner table as she swirled her soup mindlessly with her spoon. Small talk wasn’t something they did anymore and the silence had become ingrained in their interactions, but Usagi had become colder as of late.

“Is there something on your mind, Usagi?” Ryoshi asked. 

Usagi gave her father a blank look and let awkwardness sit in the air for a moment. “No, father.” The response was abrupt but not impolite.

“You’ve been off lately,” Ryoshi noted as he cut off a soft piece of braised fish. “Transparency in any kind of relationship is important, Usagi. Secrets have the power to kill and destroy.”

Usagi scoffed. “They sure do, don’t they?”

Ryoshi slammed a fist down on the wooden table immediately wiping the grin off of Usagi’s face. Not wishing to engage any further, Ryoshi continued to eat his meal. 

Usagi went back up to room and sat at her desk with her knees tucked under her chin. The orange paper folder before her. She hadn’t opened it since that day. The contents inside were destructive and it gave Usagi bouts of anxiety every time she thought about it. 

It sat there. Still but heavy. Usagi closed her eyes and let her mind work. There had to be some kind of correlation between Kagami Hansha and this file Usagi had secretly received on their mission together. Usagi ran her hand through her hair. So this is what it was going to be. 

Late in the night, Kagami sat before the KIA stone. She knew Usagi’s patterns well by this point. Patience was a virtue and Kagami waited for hours when finally she heard footsteps behind her. 

“I knew you’d come,” Kagami greeted brightly. Usagi still looked at her with that adorably unamused face. Kagami’s green eyes shifted to stare at the orange file in Usagi’s hand and Usagi noticed the glint in her eyes. 

“I knew you’d be here,” Usagi replied. “How did you know I had this?” Usagi raised her hand with the folder. 

“I wouldn’t be much of a spy specialist if I didn’t suspect anything,” Kagami said. “I have to hand it to you though, you basically saved the mission and I just couldn’t help but wonder.”

A few weeks prior Usagi had gone on a mission with the notorious Kagami Hansha as the captain. It was a small four man cell promptly sent to investigate happenings around the Iwagakure border where some Konoha shinobi were rumored to make negotiations and deals to reboot battle between the two once enemy states. It was an A-Rank mission with high risks and required the sneakiest shinobi which Usagi surprisingly qualified as. 

By the second night of their travel, they had yet to come in contact with enemy shinobi or traitors. It was suspiciously peaceful and Usagi deducted that no one in the group could really be trusted. A traitor was among them.

Aside from Kagami there were two other chunin men both a few years older than Usagi herself. One went by the name of Daiki and the other by Ren. Usagi flipped through her mind of any conspicuous acts over the last two days between her three suspects. Ruling out one possibility after another in total silence. 

That was until she felt a slight foreign presence. The chakra signature was so subtle it could pass for any normal non-shinobi civilian. Then again, what civilian would be out deep in the woods away from any nearby settlements and villages in the dead of night? 

_ No one can be trusted. Not even Captain Kagami.  _ Usagi thought to herself.  _ No one seems to have noticed and whoever’s following us is alone. Better to confront them one-on-one. _

Sometime after midnight, it was Usagi’s turn to patrol the area. The whole time the chakra presence was there. Whoever this was, couldn’t have ranked higher than a chunin. While said person was decent at keeping their chakra signature, it wavered and fluctuated too much. The finesse of their control wasn’t nearly as fine as someone like Kagami’s. 

“I think this is far enough,” Usagi called out to her stalker. “If you want to talk, let’s talk.” 

“Thought you’d try to attack me first,” the culprit stated as they came from behind a bush. He was dressed in typical Iwagakure gear and wore a sly smirk on his face.

“Why?” Usagi asked condescendingly. “If you wanted us dead, you would’ve called for reinforcements and done it by now. Instead, you’re stalking us.”

“Actually, just you,” they admitted. “Usagi Mayonaka.” Usagi raised a curious brow. “Come on now. Don’t act so surprised. You don’t look a whole lot like your father, so I had to do some thorough research to figure out what you looked like.”

“You know my father?” 

“Hm,” the man’s smirk grew wider. He reached into his brown flak jacket and pulled out a folder. The man waved it in front of him as if to tease Usagi. “Frankly, I’m not interested in war or even engaging in useless battle with Konoha but one of the people among your team is. Who? I do not know. However, they came into our land to plan and stage an attack for this very mission you’re on. If you don’t figure out who it is within the couple hours when the sun rises, there will be blood. So to prevent that, I thought I’d strike a deal with you.”

“I’m listening.”

“Figure out who the mouse is on your team in before dawn and I’ll spare your family name.”

“What?”

The Iwagakure ninja tossed the folder so that it landed before Usagi’s feet. Usagi carefully picked it up from the ground and released it’s circular binding. Slowly, she pulled the contents of it out. Immediately, her heart fell into the pit of her stomach and her breath got caught in her throat. She felt the cold sweat begin to cause violent shivers throughout her body. 

“What is this?” Usagi questioned sharply. “How did you even get any of this?” 

“I may be a mere chunin, kid, but that doesn’t mean you should underestimate me. I only stay a chunin because it keeps me out of the spotlight and bingo books. If I wanted to, I could probably qualify to become a jonin. Seems like you’re pretty good at this stuff too, kid. Had we not been born to different nation-states, we could’ve been quite the duo.”

“You didn’t answer my question. How do I know these weren’t fabricated?”

“Like a magician, I don’t just share my secrets. All I’ll say is that when you get as good as me, you have a guy for everything. 

It’s up to you to believe it and do what you want with it. Either way, real or fake, that folder has incriminating evidence that will ruin the Mayonaka Industry and everything with it. Unless, you can prove it otherwise.  _ If you really want something to happen in this world, kid, you gotta prove it. _ Or else, you’ll be walking in the dark all the time.”

The guy sure knew how to push buttons. Usagi felt her temper rising, so she drew in some air through her nostrils to regain a bit of composure. Losing her cool now would be unideal and counterproductive. There was no time to lose. 

“Fine,” Usagi said. “It’s a deal.”

“If it helps, there was one key detail I was given about the suspect,” the Iwagakure ninja informed. “They have a small black tattoo on the inside of their left wrist. If they’re smart, they would’ve covered it up.”

Fortunately, for Usagi, the suspect was a dimwit. There back at camp, lying fast asleep on the ground was one of her so-called teammates with their left wrist bare and out in the open. On his skin was a black etching of the kanji character for loyalty.

Coming up with a case for her accusation wasn’t difficult at all. All Usagi had to do was shatter his psyche by pointing out simple flaws in his character and sound just convincing enough. On top of that the man was a bad liar and the mission was immediately declared finished then and there. They ran into zero enemy ninja and no fighting ensued. 

Back in the present, Usagi was face to face with Kagami. 

“So you knew this whole time,” Usagi said. 

“Not exactly,” Kagami responded. “All I know is that something happened during your patrol. I was just foolish enough to have a little more trust in you than I should have so I didn’t follow you. Besides, I too had a feeling someone on the team was sketchy. Leaving the site as the captain would have been reckless especially when you were the least likely to betray us.”

“What made you deduct that I was the least guilty?” Usagi questioned, slightly offended by the remark.

Kagami giggled. “Because you only know how to follow orders. You’ve hardly broken a rule in your life. When you do something risky, you ask for permission first. You’re just daddy’s little girl with a side of indecisiveness which makes you appear rebellious when, in fact, you’re just confused.” Kagami liked that look of shock on Usagi’s face. 

“What do you want from me? Do you want what’s in this folder?”

“Nope,” Kagami stated blatantly. “Whatever’s in there is clearly distressing for you. I’m only here to make that worse.” Usagi sealed her eyes closed in momentary meditation. “Come under my wing, Usagi. I’m giving you a chance to live as you want to. No more restrictions.”

“I don’t think your offer is as generous as you might think,” Usagi sneered. “What’s in it for you?”

“I don’t know precisely what’s in that flimsy thing.” Kagami was gone in a silent flash only to reappear right behind Usagi with the folder now in her own hand. “But I can find out in an instant.” Usagi looked at her empty hand with wide eyes. Kagami slipped the folder back between Usagi’s fingers and walked around the girl to face her eye to eye. “I can’t tell you what to do with information like that. Knowledge is power and power can mean anything. Even destruction. It’s why you’re hesitant, isn’t it?”

Usagi’s brown eyes fell to the ground. “I just don't want people to get hurt because of me.”

“You’ll learn in life that just like how you can’t please everyone, you can’t save everyone either.” 

Usagi contemplated her options which weren’t exactly plentiful. She looked back up into Kagami’s blue-green eyes with determination. “Alright, I’ll do it. Kagami-sensei. I’ll become your student.”

“Eh?” Kagami let out with satisfaction. “That was a lot easier than I thought. Maybe I had the wrong idea about you this whole time.”

“You clearly have something to hold over my head,” Usagi said as she shrugged her shoulders. “Besides, I’m interested in what you have to offer me.”

Kagami laughed. “You sure are interesting. I sure hope you know what’s at stake just by being affiliated with me.” 

“Don’t tell me you’re the one trying to back out now?” 

“Just want to triple check. Can’t be too careful in this world. Especially us women. Listen here, Usagi, the kind of training and missions I’m going to put you through isn’t your conventional sort of thing. It’s the kind of work not many people can do or are willing to do. It’s dirty work.” A dark shadow casted over Kagami’s light face giving her a menacing look. “Of course, I can’t force you to do anything without consent, however, my line of work places one in compromising positions deemed as shameful by many.”

“I understand, but why go this far?”

“I live to serve this village with my heart and soul. It’s my Will of Fire to give whatever it takes to protect the place I call home.”

“Will of Fire?”

Kagami nodded. “It’s not something that can exactly be taught, but rather it must be felt. It’s the thing that connects us all to each other and brings us together. Something above our own selfish desires and measly lives. The Will of Fire is greater than our own circles and clan names.”

“I see. Still doesn’t exactly explain your...methods.”

“Not the kind of girl to beat around the bush when it comes to what you want. Guess I should’ve expected that from someone so spoiled.” Usagi pouted. “I wasn’t born a life as lucky as you. You know what war does to people and what it does to families, but do you know what it does to girls specifically?” It was tangible. The pain and rage. Kagami’s eyes became dim and unblinking. “Men will take. Men will steal. Their foolish needs to dominate and claim power over will constantly plague this world. They’ll steal the things you love and take your own identity with it. Everything that makes you whole, men will break it.”

Kagami used to only recall those dark memories in vivid fragments like polished pieces of a shattered mirror. Two bloodied bodies on a wooden floor, the woman’s body stripped bare. A rusty bed with sheets stained with blood between Kagami’s spread legs. It took years for her to come to terms with the events that happened in her younger years, but she prevailed and became a force to be reckoned with. The day she annihilated her assaulter with her hands and a pair of scissors. 

Usagi didn’t need to ask anymore questions. All she needed to know was that Kagami survived a situation that should have destroyed her will to live. 

“I was lucky enough to escape my circumstances,” Kagami continued. “At first, I was bitter that the village didn’t find me soon enough. I felt betrayed and abandoned by the very people who I was supposed to call comrade and friend.

Then, I met a rambunctious woman a few years older than me. She was too loud, had spirit, and belonged to a prominent family at the time. She had the insane dream of becoming the first female Hokage and showed me how to live again. I want to protect the village she gave me, the image she’s painted for me.”

Usagi realized that to this day Kagami’s reputation was tarnished for something completely out of her control. Yet, she was dedicated to this village that gave her a second chance. She could hear it in the change of tone in her voice shift from venomous to an endearing sweetness as she began speaking about a certain woman. Usagi wasn’t exactly capable of recognizing the emotion, but she could guess.

“Did you love her?” Usagi asked. “I won’t judge.”

“I did,” Kagami answered honestly. “Of course, she fell in love with another man. A capable guy. Well respected. Unfortunately they passed in the Kyuubi Attack four years ago.”

“I see,” Usagi said. “I’m sorry and thank you for your story.”

“You’re kind, Usagi,” Kagami said. “I’m not one to open up too much to people, but if we’re going to work together I feel it’s important you understand why I am the way I am. I chose you because, out of everyone in this village, you’d be the most understanding with an ability to see things without prejudice.

You’ll be something one day, Usagi. If you wanted you could become the Hokage, of course, you’d need to gain significant physical prowess. _ You can have anything you want, kid, if you can just prove it.” _

Usagi eyes shot wide open as the realization struck. Kagami didn’t need to Usagi to open that stupid folder, she already knew what was in it. She was the one who planted it in Usagi’s very hand. From the very beginning, it was always her. Usagi finally cracked a smile and started to laugh earnestly. She truly never had a choice to begin with. Kagami was as tricky as she was honest—it was the perfect paradox befitting for the Green Geisha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Less family and Kakashi action this chapter, but just wanted to develop the plot a little by introducing Kagami and explaining the existence of the folder a little bit better. We'll find out exactly what's in it later on, but you can assume it's something shady.


	8. Changing of Seasons

It was winter in the Land of Fire which meant snow had begun to fall. The colder days made missions a bit more difficult and crime easier to function. All sorts of crimes got away just under the noses of authorities and flourished during this time, but it wasn’t anything Usagi or Kagami couldn’t handle in their line of work.

In a dingy room was a large table littered with different color bottles. Most were empty and some were half full. Snacks of all kinds from traditional rice crackers to nuts and grilled octopus were set on a multitude of plates creating the illusion of a feast. On the L-shaped couch Usagi sat next to a powerful man dressed in business attire.

The dress she wore was by far the most revealing thing Usagi had ever worn. While she was accustomed to beautiful and modern garments, this piece really took the cake. The dress was held together by two strands and hugged her form tightly. The skirt stopped just a few inches past her buttocks. The color was a pale lilac and the material a shiny satin. Half her hair was tied up in a ribbon that matched her dress. For shoes, she wore a pair of black heels that laced up her ankles into an elegant bow. 

Still Usagi kept up a brave appearance as she stroked across the chest of an older man. The man was inebriated with sake and beer. His face was flushed red and his tie was loose. The top two buttons of his white shirt were undone haphazardly as Usagi let his fingers toy with them teasingly. 

“ ‘Ow old didya say oo were, young woman?” he asked, just barely coherent. 

“Just turned eighteen, Satoshi-san,” Usagi replied in an overly polite and high pitched voice. She was playing up the baby talk. Men like him liked it when girls infantilized themselves as it was a clear sign of willing submissiveness.

“AHA!” he exclaimed holding up another shot in triumph. “The girls just keep getting younger! Makes me feel like I’m in my twenty-somethings again!” The man wrapped a heavy arm around Usagi’s slim shoulders possessively. “Money sure can getya anything!”

“Oh?” Usagi said the syllable questioningly. He reeked horribly of alcohol that it made Usagi want to retch but she maintained herself and leaned closer to his ear. “What’s your most impressive purchase, sir?”

“Hmm, I’ll tell ya if ya tell me something, little girl,” the man bargained in a suggestive tone.

“Anything, sir.” Usagi batted her lashes innocently. He was definitely going to ask something sexual. 

“Are ya as innocent as you look?” he asked giddy. His hand travelled from her shoulder and down her back stopping above her bottom then snaked around her midriff right under her breasts. 

Usagi cocked her head to the side and put on a puzzled look. “What do you mean?”

“BAHAHAHAHA!” he guffawed. “You sure are a pretty little fool! That’s alright! I’ll be sure to be nice to you since it’s your first time. I’ll even throw in some extra cash since you’re so darn adorable!” The man took his other hand and pinched Usagi’s cheek. “Anyways, a deal is a deal. My most impressive purchase has got to be this brothel! I bring in sweet little bitches like you by the dozens. It’s always easy to find whores desperate for money even younger than you.”

“But the establishment doesn’t allow for minors,” Usagi noted. 

“That’s why I’ve created an underground system,” the man stated. 

“I don’t really get it but why tell me?” Usagi asked.

“Because I know you’re lying to me when you say you’re eighteen.” Usagi gasped and ripped away from the man, but he quickly caught her by the wrist. “How old are ya really, little girl? And don’t you dare think about doing anything clever. Not that you’re actually smart enough.”

“S-s-seventeen,” Usagi stuttered.

The man took his free hand and began feeling up the side of her thigh only beginning to push up her skimpy purple dress. “Seventeen, huh? A little older for my liking, but young enough to work for a little while at least. Maybe that beautiful face of yours will get lucky. I’ll have a lot of fun breaking you.” Just as Usagi felt his weight push her back, the ends of Usagi’s lips curled upward. 

In a heartbeat, Usagi struck her fist straight into the man’s face and twisted out of his grip. Swiftly, she moved on top of his back and slammed his head down into the couch with his wrist bent painfully behind him. Out of seemingly nowhere, Usagi pulled out a rather small dagger and placed the tip at his jugular. 

“Sorry, sir,” Usagi smirked. “The only thing that has a chance of breaking is this arm of yours if you’re not still.”

“LET ME GO, YOU BITCH!” the man screamed and began to thrash. Usagi pressed harder on the man’s arm which was followed by a series of bone shattering cracks. “AHHHHHHHHH!” 

“I told you so,” Usagi said.

Immediately, a couple shinobi in plain Konoha gear barge through the door. Two of them were Asuma and Genma. 

Asuma and Genma averted their eyes from the scandalous scene of their friend straddling a man in a dress that was just shy of revealing all of her...assets. The other shinobi took over for Usagi who glided off of the man expertly so as not to reveal anything.

“You were late,” Usagi spat as she walked up to Asuma and Genma. “You should have come in the moment he confessed so I didn’t have to break his fucking arm.”

Asuma grunted in displeasure. “Jeez, sorry. We came as fast as we could. It’s not that big a deal. You’re fine anyways.”

Usagi rolled her eyes at Asuma. Meanwhile, Genma was entranced by the sight of Usagi. It wasn’t just the dress and how it fit her body so perfectly which did send blood rushing down his body. Nor was it her glittery makeup that made her look somewhere between celestial and like a celebrity. Rather, it was her sudden strength and fearlessness that had come about in the last few months.

Genma then noticed goosebumps rising on Usagi’s arms as the winter wind blew through the busted doorframe. Ignoring the tension between Asuma and Usagi, Genma took off his winter cape and draped it around Usagi’s shivering shoulders.

“That’s enough now, you two,” Genma warned mostly towards Asuma. “What matters is that you’re okay and the mission was successful.” He gave Usagi a tender smile which Usagi didn’t return. 

“Thanks, Genma,” Usagi said. “Sorry, Asuma.”

Asuma clicked his tongue before reluctantly saying, “It’s fine. You’re not exactly doing the fun part of the job anyways.”

“Looks like things cleaned up nicely here,” Kagami appeared before the three younger shinobi. 

“Kagami-sensei,” Usagi greeted with respect. 

“Although, I would have preferred if you didn’t break Satoshi’s arm,” Kagami scolded.

“He was clearly trying to cop a feel,” Usagi defended herself. “I can’t imagine how many girls have fallen victim to a guy like that. Really young ones too.”

Kagami’s eyes softened. Usagi had an empathetic heart although she didn’t quite show it outwardly sometimes. Still, Kagami was annoyed so she flicked Usagi’s forehead through her bangs. 

“Ow!” Usagi exclaimed. 

“Still doesn’t excuse what you did,” Kagami lectured. “He’s allowed to use anything against us in trial and attacking him without precedence is something that could get us into trouble.” Usagi rubbed her forehead and pouted. “Luckily for you, we have about a half dozen victims to serve as witnesses to his crimes.”

“Only half a dozen?” Genma asked shocked.

“The rest are dead,” Kagami replied plainly. The cold air felt like a thousand needles piercing into any bit of exposed flesh just then. “It seems Satoshi’s business was in the midst of recruitment season which also means there’s a clean up day where anyone older than seventeen are killed. We caught them just before they disposed of the bodies, but we didn’t make it fast enough to save their lives.”

“So we failed,” Usagi remarked bitterly. The girl hung her head low in defeat.

“It’s not that simple, Usagi,” Kagami stated. “What matters right now is that the main players were apprehended and those who live will get a second chance.”

“Yeah, Usagi,” Genma attempted to cheer the girl up. “It’s not all bad.” The boy reached and just barely tapped Usagi’s shoulder when she violently slapped it away. She shot him the most disgusted look.

“Do  _ not _ touch me right now,” she spat before storming away out of sight.

Genma wasn’t sure what to make of the situation and wasn’t quite sure what he did wrong.

“Sheesh, attitude much?” Asuma scratched the back of his head.

“Hush you,” Kagami snapped at Asuma. “You boys have to understand that Usagi just let herself be harassed by a man who wanted to use her body for profit. Give her space. This isn’t easy work. Truthfully, I’m surprised she even volunteered to put herself in this position.”

Asuma became visibly guilty and muttered an apology to Kagami. 

The mission wrapped up and Usagi was sent home for the day. However, she didn’t really feel like returning to her room that night and decided to make her way to the KIA stone where there was her usual grave watching partner, Kakashi Hatake.

“Hey,” she greeted drearily. 

“Hi,” he responded, not taking his eyes off of the names on the memorial. 

They stood beside each other looking at names that many had probably forgotten since their bodies had been lost. Usagi felt like crumbling as she thought how she would never know the names of the girls who had been murdered that day. At least her teammates could live on in her memories and manifest themselves in carved stone. However…

“Is everything alright?” Kakashi asked suddenly. 

“Yeah.”

“If you need to talk about it, I can just listen.”

_ Quit acting like the nice guy, Kakashi.  _ Usagi wanted to yell at him.  _ If you’re so fucking mature, strong, and perfect then why couldn’t you have just saved my team back then? Why can’t people like you just stop all this shit from happening in the world? Why can’t I be more like you so people don’t have to suffer anymore? Why couldn’t I have saved my own team?” _

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Usagi finally said.

“Then I won’t bother you,” Kakashi said flatly. This was the shittiest thing about Kakashi to Usagi. Contrary to belief and what she wanted to believe, he genuinely was a good person.

The following morning Kagami was running through various drills with Usagi. While brilliant in mind, Usagi severely lacked physical skills besides her keen sensory abilities. By her age, she should have found a trademark skill to hone in on yet all she could perform were the basic substitution, transformation, and clone jutsus along with some handy scrolls and basic shuriken techniques. 

“Again,” Kagami instructed.

Usagi performed the hand signs : board, rat, ox, monkey, tiger. She drew a breath in and shot out a wall of fire about three meters high and ten meters wide. 

Kagami sighed. “You’re not using enough chakra. The wall isn’t nearly big enough.” Usagi released the jutsu and fell to one knee panting. The girl had dark ashes all over her flawless white skin and sweat poured down her entire being from exhaustion. Fire jutsus were even more difficult to cast in the winter when the weather worked directly against it, but at least, she wouldn’t suffer from the heat. 

The Fire Wall jutsu was difficult to master. It was even harder than the Fireball Ball jutsu which took Usagi a full month to even get it to a satisfactory level. 

“Take a break,” Kagami basically ordered. “This stuff really doesn’t just come to you, huh?” Usagi laughed apologetically and stuck her tongue out in a cutesy expression. “It’s a good thing our chakra natures are the same though, otherwise I would have been at a loss.”

“Don’t jonins usually master two chakra natures?” Usagi asked. 

“Oh yeah,” Kagami replied. “I can use fire and water. A fun sounding combo, but actually completely useless when you think about it unless you have a kekkai genkai. I heard a rumor about someone using a lava ability out in Kirigakure but that’s not something just anyone can do. I’m sure they also have an earth affinity as well to make it work.”

“I see... But in the kind of work you make me do, ninjutsu isn’t really necessary, is it? I mean we mostly just trick sleazy men.”

“Hey!” Kagami snapped, making Usagi jolt up in surprise. “You’ve been lucky enough to not have come in contact with ridiculously strong and psycho people in this world. Usagi, I’m not always going to be there for you. Actually, there will come a time when there will be no one there for you. A time in which you can only depend on yourself and your skills alone. It’s important if you’re not gifted in one specific area—genjutsu, taijutsu, or ninjutsu—that you make up for it in well roundedness.”

Usagi groaned in frustration. 

“Otherwise, you’re as good as dead Usagi. You’ll be just as helpless as those girls from yesterday.” 

This triggered something within Usagi. An intense spark burst in her eyes that made Kagami raise her brows with slight amusement. For the first time, Kagami witnessed a kind of drive and ambition Usagi hadn’t displayed before. 

The older woman observed her student who with sheer willpower jumped to her feet and resumed her training. Usagi repeated the familiar hand signs once more and drew in oxygen straight into her lungs. When she exhaled, a proud smile grew on Kagami’s face. From Usagi’s small frame the girl conjured a wall of fire approximately thirty meters high and stretched perhaps ten meters wide. It certainly wasn’t as grand as Kagami’s work, but was impeccable nonetheless. 

Unmotivated, spoiled, and a people pleaser. Those were some of Usagi’s worst qualities. Although she wouldn’t say it aloud, Usagi expected to get things her way. However, at the same time, she became dejected when she disappointed someone or let them down. At least she was stubborn, demanding, and had no room in her life for bullshit. Kagami believed that that was what was going to make this girl shine. Usagi really could be anything she wanted but only if she really wanted it.

Training concluded rather well that day. Usagi was all dirtied up but she was satisfied with her progress and rightfully so. More days than not Usagi tried avoiding her family at all costs and would prefer to eat out alone after training. While she had not told either her father or mother about her involvement with Kagami Hansha, it would only be a matter of time before they found out and all hell would break loose. 

“Eating alone?” Kakashi always had the strangest timing when it came to Usagi. Usagi turned around in her seat to face the man dressed in his ANBU gear who had silently crept up on her. Since they had become somewhat closer, Kakashi knew to make himself undetectable around Usagi and it was both hilarious and frustrating to the girl. 

“Can’t a girl choose her menu in peace?” Usagi huffed the question. “What do you want?”

“The Hokage wants to see us,” Kakashi stated. 

“Just the two of us?” Kakashi nodded. “Are we going on a mission?”

“Sounds like it,” Kakashi said. 

“That’s unusual,” Usagi noted.

“If I had to give it any explanation, the village is currently short on staff. And to be called at a time like this must mean it’s urgent,” Kakashi said. “Let’s go.”

“Ehhhh?” Usagi exclaimed while getting up from her seat. “Well, you better buy me dinner for interrupting.”

“It’s not even my fault though,” Kakashi protested. 

“Sh!” Usagi shoved a finger up to Kakashi’s face. She then grasped Kakashi by his wrist and began tugging on him. “You should really learn to treat a lady right. I’ve been through a lot these last two days, you know!” Kakashi rolled his single gray eye causing Usagi to giggle brightly. “Let’s go, if the Hokage wants something right now it has to be urgent!”

Kakashi slapped his palm to his protected forehead in exasperation and let himself begin to get dragged by Usagi. “I literally just said the…” He decided it wasn’t worth trying to fight Usagi. She always taunted him like this on purpose. “If I promise to buy you dinner, will you be bearable during the mission?”

“Throw in an offer to carry my bags after shopping and you have yourself a deal,” Usagi negotiated. 

“No way.”

“I’m just kidding! It was worth a shot though. I’ll try to be good. Besides, I’m not like I used to be.” 

There was a small but clear bit of confidence on Usagi’s face. Kakashi looked down at the arm that was pulling him and noticed blackened spots on soot on her fair skin. Somehow she wasn’t bruised but certainly battered indicating that she was undergoing intense training. It was a good look.

“There they go again,” Shizune noted. “They spend an awful lot of time together. Do you think Usagi likes Kakashi?”

‘She certainly likes him more than the rest of us,” Asuma said slightly crossed. “But I guess it’s also nice to see him not be such a recluse. Still, I doubt a guy like that would let anyone into his life intimately.” 

“You never know,” Kurenai stated. 

“Oh, that would be a nice sight!” Gai cheered. “Though, that might take away his time from my challenges...But a sacrifice worth making!”

“I personally don’t think he’d want anything to do with a girl especially after-” Raido was cut off by everyone’s harsh glares. The names of Kakashi’s past were taboo even when he wasn’t around. Afterall, those people were their friends and colleagues too.

Genma stood behind the rest of his peers and simply watched Usagi smile up at Kakashi in a way that he hadn’t ever seen her do to anyone. While Usagi could be sarcastic and dry in humor, she wasn’t one to really project sunshine and happiness outwardly. When she did it was always when Kakashi was around. Usagi was just visibly more comfortable around the Copy Ninja and they had something rare and unspoken between them. A kind of secret understanding that Genma could only wish he had with her too. 

Usagi and Kakashi were both confused when they arrived before the Sandaime. Neither had actually worked with the other before as teammates other than two years ago, but that would hardly be called teamwork. Furthermore, Kakashi was an ANBU captain while Usagi was still a budding chunin. The logistical dynamic in rank was completely off. 

“Good you two made it,” Hiruzen said. 

“Figured it had to be important,” Usagi responded. “Though, I’m curious if you’re short on jonin or something, sir?”

“Kagami insisted that you take her place on this mission as she was already assigned to a solo mission tomorrow,” the elder man replied. “And I’m afraid for this mission, there’s no one else better for the job considering our time restraint and lack of resources.” Usagi fixed a serious gaze on the Hokage with full focus. “Satoshi escaped with the rescued girls just a few hours ago. It seems he had connections within the village to somehow sneak him out.”

A sense of urgency ran through Usagi who said, “He couldn’t have gotten very far though. They probably had to limit the number of people to help with the escape which might make them rather skilled. But there’s no point if there’s too many of them.”

“That’s what we suspected, but it seems they’ve disappeared quite completely,” the Sandaime stated. “There was no breach in the village security codes and no suspicious activity at any of the gates. We thought they quite literally went underground and checked the sewers but not even a footprint.”

“Then someone’s hiding them,” Usagi stated quickly. The Hokage reacted with moderate surprise. Kakashi too was impressed at the speed of Usagi’s deductive reasoning. “Couldn’t tell you where though.”

“Professor,” Kakashi started, “why the two of us though?”

“Usagi is already affiliated with the culprits from her last mission and is proving to be a decent detective,” the Hokage acknowledged. “However, what she makes up for in brains she lacks in brawn.” Usagi maintained herself and tried not to sneer. “This mission as of now is an A-Rank mission, but can easily slip into S-Rank and ANBU level territory.”

“But the ANBU’s job is to assassinate traitors and get rid of threats to the village,” Kakashi debated, not fully comprehending where the Sandaime was getting at. 

“They’re tied to the village,” Usagi said as she came to the realization. “Hokage-sama, you have a guess, don’t you? Or at least a feeling for the direction this is going in.”

“It’s only a conspiracy theory,” the Sandaime stated, “but yes, I’m afraid there’s a large possibility that said person is of Konoha and they must be dealt with. This mission must remain confidential. You can’t trust anyone and no one can know your moves. It’s good the two of you are already friends, it’ll make everything seem less conspicuous.”

Usagi raised her hand to say, “Problem.”

“What is it, Usagi?” the Hokage asked. Kakashi had a nagging feeling about what she was about it.

“Kakashi’s antisocial and rarely socializes with me or other people,” Usagi stated in a strangely formal manner. Kakashi desperately wanted to roll his eyes and snap at the girl. “Even if we are, what you call, ‘friends,’ it still looks weird.”

“What do you suggest then?” Kakashi asked in a restrained manner. 

“It’s not optimal and you’re not going like it,” Usagi said, “but I want to save those girls and end Satoshi.” Each word rang sharp and true as she said them. “So, I think Kakashi and I should temporarily become a couple.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this chapter is a little longer than usual, but covers a lot of ground! Finally getting more into Kakashi x Usagi relationship through this mission!! I assume people are curious about how the Mayonaka parents are going to take everything, but we will get there soon. :3 
> 
> Anyways, some things about this chapter. I called it "Changing of Seasons" to not only literally indicate that shift but also to indicate Usagi's growth and sudden drive in life. Kagami is showing Usagi all her potential and we see her become more confident with herself particularly when she exchanges dialogue with the Hokage. Kakashi (and our simp Genma) notices this and is actually pretty impressed by it. For the first time, Kakashi starts to acknowledge Usagi's abilities. I feel like I don't talk about Genma that much, but clearly he's head over heels for Usagi who doesn't bat an eyelash for him. While people, including Genma, suspect that Usagi's interested in Kakashi that's not entirely true. For Usagi, she just likes having power over people (particularly men) whether that be by snapping at Asuma to put him in his place or by making someone like Kakashi uncomfortable. In the case of Genma, Usagi doesn't give him the time of day because she doesn't want to give him any kind of satisfaction. She knows exactly what she's doing and why she's doing it. From the other girls' perspectives, she's kind of a bitch and she kind of is (but we live for that).


End file.
